Song of the Nite
by aniAngelxx
Summary: AU. Mikan Sakura has always had strange dreams ever since she was a kid. One had been about flying robot pigs; another, about eating pink clouds. But her most intriguing one was about a boy whose ruby eyes resemble her lucky charm. And a song... A song that made her feel so good, she couldn't see her bruises anymore.
1. 0 Prologue

**Song of the Nite**

By aniAngelxx

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice. All rights belong to Tachibana Higuchi-sensei._

* * *

0. Prologue

_._

_._

_Nightingale, Nightingale_

_Sing us a song dear Nightingale_

_Creatures of the Nite have lost their way_

_Creatures of the Nite repent and pray_

_Sing us a song dear Nightingale_

_Something to chase the pain away_

_Something to give us hope for day_

_Nightingale, Nightingale_

_Sing us a song dear Nightingale_

_._

_._

The clock tower strikes 5 in the afternoon, when the sun begins its decent and paints the sky in hues of orange. In the main faculty office, Jinno-sensei puts down his pen and pinches the bridge of his nose.

"Jinno-sensei! Aren't you done with those papers yet? It's already 5 in the afternoon," Narumi-sensei whines from the lounge, leisurely sipping a cup of earl gray. A vein ticks dangerously on Jinno's jaw.

"For your information, I was already done with _my_ papers even before the school let out! These papers I'm working on belong to _you_, you moronic twat!" He bellows with a fierce scowl.

Narumi replies with an easy smile. "And how extremely _kind_ of you to do so, Jinno! To voluntarily work on them for me in light of my injury," He gestures lightly to his left arm, wrapped in a cast and hanging in a sling.

If anything, Jinno's scowl deepens.

"Using your ability on me to do your bidding is a _far _cry from _voluntarily_." He growls through gritted teeth. It's obvious his temper is about to reach a critical level, however, Narumi _is_ known for his unusual, imperturbable cheerfulness.

Electricity starts sparking around Jinno as he trembles in rage, but before he could strike, Misaki-sensei enters the door with a grim expression on his face. Behind him, Serina-sensei trails along, equally somber.

"Why, Misaki-sensei! Where have you been all this while-," Misaki's eyes pin Narumi to his seat, and he pauses. After a few beats, Narumi's smile turns wan.

"Ah, yes. I take it you heard?"

Misaki frowns, evidently troubled and doubtful, but nods all the same. Serina sighs, closing the door firmly behind her. Taking a seat adjacent to Narumi, her eyes narrow warily as he sets his teacup on its saucer.

"Are you really certain about your course of actions, Narumi?" She finally says, violet eyes worried, "Even if I want to assist you, I cannot ensure that my abilities will work all the time; some things cannot be helped, especially when concerning _that_…"

Jinno, who'd been silent the whole time, finally speaks up. "So…?" He ascertains. Narumi's eyes flicker to him. "Yes. She's been found."

"I'd advice you to not involve yourself further," Jinno looks like he's aged a millennium within that short moment. "But if the past century has taught me one thing about you…well, I just hope you know what you're getting yourself into."

Narumi smiles once more, his gaze turning wistful. "You know, she looks just like _her_,"

Misaki looks sharply at him, but his tone betrays his worry. "Narumi-"

"But she has his smile." Narumi continues as though he had not heard him. "You remember his smile right? She possesses the same smile, the type that lightens up the room…

"She'll be alright." Narumi says resolutely.

.

.

_Creatures of the Nite have lost all hope_

_Creatures of the Nite want only rope_

_Nightingale, Nightingale_

_Save us with your song, dear Nightingale_

* * *

End of Chapter.

Hope you enjoyed. Please drop a review~


	2. 1 Farewells

**Song of the Nite**

By aniAngelxx

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice. All rights belong to Higuchi Tachibana-sensei._

* * *

1. Farewells

.

.

_"__Every memory of looking out the back door_

_I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor_

_It's hard to say it, time to say it_

_Goodbye, goodbye"_

_-Photograph by Nickelback_

.

.

St. Mary's High School courtyard is vast, paved and surrounded by a row of evenly spaced cherry blossom trees. This particularly humid afternoon, it's filled with graduating students garbed in their black and blue togas.

Mikan weaves through the crowd absentmindedly, her mind buzzing about the letter she received earlier that week. Waist deep in thought, she doesn't see the twins coming until she gets bulldozer-ed.

Well, metaphorically.

"A-Anna! N-Nonoko!" The brunette chokes out, "Uhm, a little…a-air…please-!"

Anna and Nonoko finally release her, and Mikan takes this moment to suck in lost breath. Before too long though, the twins squeal and hug her again a little less tightly (thankfully).

"Oh my gosh Mikan!" Anna cries, "We did it! We really did it!"

"We've finally graduated high school! No more dumb jocks, or slutty cheerleaders," Nonoko continues.

"Or long lunch lines or messy lunch tables or crappy cafeteria food!" Anna adds jovially. Mikan laughs at their excitement, and for a moment, she feels that overwhelming sense of pride and joy fill her chest once more.

Anna and Nonoko pause for a moment, then smile slyly just as a pair of arms encircles her waist from behind. She squeals in surprise as she's whirled around with her feet above the ground.

"We did it, Mikan! We're finally out of this school!" Koko cheers. Once her feet reunite with the ground again, she turns to smack him in the arm.

"Koko!" She scolds, but the twitching of her lips gives away her amusement. "How many times do I have to tell you to stop doing that?" She smacks him harder when he laughs.

"So, the party tonight's at 6; Tetsuya said we have to be there by 4:30 to help prepare all the things," Koko says finally.

"WHAT?!" The twins exclaim in disbelief. "But that practically leaves us with less than 3 hours to prepare!"

Mikan tenses up a bit, and it doesn't escape Koko's sharp eyes. "What's wrong with 3 hours? I think that's more than enou—"

"3 hours is _barely_ much time at all, you doofus!" Anna retorts, mind already calculating the things she wouldn't have time to do.

Mikan smiles nervously, "Uhm, Anna, Nonoko, I don't really think 3 hours of preparation is necessary…" The pair of glares in reply makes her cringe. "…or not."

"Anna, we can't afford to waste any more time if that's the case." Nonoko says, in a tone that makes it sound like a line from a Mission Impossible movie. "We have to start _pronto_."

The girl nods briskly in return.

"Hey guys, calm down-!" Mikan's cries are ignored as the two proceed to haul the brunette into the car. "Guys, wait-!"

Back in the middle of the slightly less crowded courtyard, Koko blinks in bewilderment.

"Girls." He murmurs to himself.

* * *

Mikan tugs nervously at the fabric of her dress. It was a simple, green flow-y tube dress that ended just above her knees. The fabric, light and soft, hugs her figure perfectly and comfortably. But her discomfort lies not in the dress itself, actually.

"Mikan, stop fidgeting!" Anna chides, tugging the brunette's hands away from the dress. When they start fiddling with a lock of hair, Anna huffs in exasperation. "Oh come on, Mikan. Seriously? Stop being so nervous already! You look fine."

Said girl pouts at having her hands slapped sharply. Well, why doesn't _she_ try getting stared at like a freak!

Nonoko giggles. "Oh come on, Mikan. They're just staring at you because you're so pretty."

"Ha…"

"_Mattaku_," Anna and Nonoko shake their heads in mock disappointment. "You're too cute, Mikan."

"Mikan, there you are!" Tetsuya skids to a stop in front of the trio. "Whoa! Well hey there, pretty lady,"

Mikan rolls her eyes at his faux-suave tone. "Cut it out, Tetsuya. Now what were you saying?" The black haired man grins at her, before turning to the other two.

"Sorry Anna, Nonoko. I'm gonna have to borrow the pretty lady for a while." And without further ado, he proceeds to tug Mikan towards the mini stage in front of the hall.

To the left of the mini stage stand the other members of _M-K.I.D._ who all turn to gawk at Mikan. "W-what are you all looking at?" She mutters self-consciously.

Koko recovers first, and slaps the other two on the back. "Sorry 'bout that." He doesn't look or sound sorry at all. "You look really good in that dress, by the way."

"Uhm… thanks, I guess."

The two jeer and slap Koko in the back of the head.

M-K.I.D. had been formed one boring summer break, after a week of karaoke nights, several days of persuading, and 3 boxes of howalons (for bargaining purposes). By the time classes resumed, M-K.I.D. officially became the school band, with Iruka on drums, Daichi on rhythm guitar, Koko on bass guitar and Mikan on vocals – and occasionally on keyboards. Tetsuya handles the lights and equipment, as well as the formalities (permits, payments, transactions…).

Tonight serves as a sort of farewell gift for their batch, as Daichi is bound for the US of A on a scholarship program, and Iruka taking on his father's business. Mikan smiles wistfully as they mount the stage for the last time.

"Good evening everybody!" She swallows as everyone gathers to the front eagerly. "Wow, I am so gonna miss this!" The crowd cheers and Mikan's exhilarated laugh echoes through the speakers.

Iruka starts beating on the drums, and her heart pounds to the rhythm. "Okay, let's liven up this party, shall we?" She grins as Koko and Daichi start on the intro.

* * *

The academy's courtyards are deserted as the last of the sun's rays disappears beneath the cityscape. Most of the students are inside dining halls just in time for dinner, save for one lying on a branch of a sakura tree.

Natsume isn't having the sweetest of dreams, however. His face contorts into troubled dreaming, and his breathing comes sharp and shallow.

_You were never meant to survive!_

_She wasn't supposed to be there—wasn't supposed to do that!_

_It's all your fault! She's suffering because of you!_

_NATSUMEEEE-!_

With a jerk, he reveals his bloodshot eyes, dull and dark with depression. The cold breeze is welcome on his cold, clammy skin. Just as he manages to slow down his breaths, he hears footsteps accompanied by a familiar voice.

"Natsume!" He cringes involuntarily as the voices from his nightmare ring in his ear, and for a moment, Natsume is grateful for the dark cloak of night and the canopy of leaves below him. "It's cold outside. Come on in and have some dinner, please?"

If there's one thing the raven-haired lad knows about his best friend, it's that Ruka is a big worrywart.

"Come on, Natsume, you haven't been eating right for the past month." Ruka trains his blue eyes on the silhouette of his best friend. "…And I know for a fact that you haven't been _drinking_ much, far longer than that too."

"I'm fine," Natsume pauses, and then jumps down the tree to lean on it. "Don't worry about me, Ruka."

"Natsume—"

"I said I'm fine, Ruka." His words come out sharper than he intends, and Natsume lets out a bottled breath. "I… I've been having trouble sleeping,"

Realization dawns. _So that's what's been going on… Oh, Natsume…_

"I-… I've been—" Natsume inhales sharply, "I've been trying, okay? I try to eat and drink the packets. I train every damn time I'm free until I can't move. Heck, I've read more than a hundred books about shit I don't even give a damn about!"

A slight sting registers on his knuckles, and it's only then that he realizes that he'd punched a three-inch hole into the thick trunk.

"Look, Natsume," Ruka says softly, "I know it's hard. God knows how much worse it is for you. But don't be too hard on yourself. It wasn't your fault—"

"Like hell it wasn't my fault!" He yells, "I was the reason she did it, Ruka! If it weren't for me, she wouldn't have been there. Heck, if she never met me, she'd never have suffered one bit!"

"If it weren't for you, she wouldn't have met the people she loved the most! If it weren't for you, a lot of us wouldn't even be here." Ruka softens. "Natsume, if it weren't for you, she wouldn't have been happy and loved."

"You wouldn't know that," Natsume says quietly.

"Yes I do. I was close to her too, you know," Ruka smiles wryly. "And I know for a fact that she'd be upset if she found out about how you've been lately. Screaming bloody murder and all that…"

For the first time in decades, Natsume's lips quirk up in a small, genuine smile. "Think she'd have slapped me first or yelled her lungs out?"

Both boys pause. "Both." They look at each other and chuckle, and deep inside, Ruka's relieved to see a bit of that shine in his best friend's eyes. It's about time he moved on for real from _that_.

Wordlessly, he hands him a canister he'd kept in his coat. "Thanks, Ruka," Natsume says, and the blond knows it's not just for the drink.

"I'm always here for you, no matter what."

"…"

"…Too sappy?"

"Hn."

* * *

End of Chapter

Hope you enjoyed! Please leave a review~


	3. 2 Revelations

**Song of the Nite**

By aniAngelxx

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice. All rights belong to Tachibana Higuchi-sensei._

* * *

2. Revelations

.

.

_"This is gonna bring me to my knees_

_I just wanna hold you close to me"_

_-She Is by The Fray_

.

.

"I _still_ can't believe you didn't tell us you're going to _the _Alice Academy." Anna says as she sets a tray of tea and snacks on the coffee table. "I'm still mad at you for that!"

Mikan sighs exasperatedly; mentally ticking off that this is the 34th time Anna said those words.

"I thought you said you were mad 'cause I didn't tell you last week?" She drawls. Koko chuckles at Anna's own exasperated screech, stuffing his mouth with a muffin. Mikan raises an eyebrow in amusement at the small crumbs that make its way _out_ of his lips.

Koko catches her looking and grins at her – muffin crumbs and all. "Classy," She says with a giggle, flicking his Adam's apple.

"That hurt!" Koko whines after managing to swallow his muffin. "You're so mean to me, Sweet cheeks!"

Mikan looks at him incredulously. "Seriously? 'Sweet cheeks'? That's so lame; you make me sound like some candy kid!"

Koko shrugs then stares at the manila envelope beside Anna's tray, bearing the famous Alice Academy seal. "So, you're sure about going there?"

Like an invisible switch the atmosphere in the room changes. "Well, I guess so," Mikan swallows. "I mean, they granted me a full scholarship, with free food and lodging. Not to mention the monthly allowance…"

Anna plops down with a sigh on the armchair across from them. "Well, I can't say I'm entirely happy that you're going, Mikan. I mean; you know what they say about the people there…" She bites her lips.

"I'm pretty nervous about that too, actually," Mikan admits. "I mean, you know me; I'm not one for flashy clothes and stuff. I don't really fit in with that kind of society."

"We understand, Mikan," Nonoko reassures as she enters the room to lean on the back of Anna's chair. "Just promise to keep in contact with us and don't change into a snobby brat!" She winks playfully and they all share a laugh.

"On to lighter things," Anna shares a sly smile with Nonoko, "they also say that _all_ the hot and rich guys go there, Mimi," The twins wiggles their eyebrows suggestively. Mikan laughs at their ridiculous antics, but the way Koko tenses slightly does not escape her.

"What's the matter, Koko? You've been awfully quiet…"

"Nothing much," Koko's voice is slightly gruff as he avoids her gaze. Mikan frowns. Soundlessly, the other girls exit the room, mumbling incoherently about more muffins in the oven.

"Don't give me that, Koko," Her frown deepens, "I've known you for a long time, and I'd know that tone anywhere."

She tugs his chin to make him face her. "Now, what's the problem?"

He sighs heavily before looking her square in the eyes. His amber orbs are molten with something Mikan doesn't recognize, and the intensity of his gaze makes her swallow.

"Koko?"

He opens his mouth to say something, but he blinks and the intense _something_ in his eyes disappears from view. "I—" Koko sighs brushing a hand through her long hair. "I'm gonna miss you so bad, Mikan." He says softly.

Her eyes search his amber ones for something, but the moment had already gone.

* * *

Natsume wakes up early again, just like every other morning after a night of fitful sleep. And like every other early morning, he spends his time walking aimlessly, in an effort to clear his mind. Not that it works.

It's only when he hears Jinno's voice does he realize he's unknowingly ventured into the faculty wing.

"—Isn't your arm supposed to be healed by now?"

"Normally, yes." Natsume rolls his eyes at the jolly tone, but then a part of his mind begins to wonder why _Narumi_ of all people would have an injury of any sort. And what exactly did that idiotic teacher mean by 'normally'?

Apparently, he isn't the only one clueless about it too.

"What do you mean by 'normally'?"

"I was ill-prepared, while _they_ obviously weren't." There is a short pause, and the boy imagines Jinno glaring at the blonde to elaborate. "Oh you know; AAO agents still out for our blood, and they would do it by any means possible. Apparently, Belladonna have been growing for years now."

Natsume's blood runs cold. By Jinno's hoarse voice, he isn't the only one shocked.

"How on earth were they able to acquire _those_?!"

"Mother Nature has its own course, I guess. You and I both know the purpose for which Belladonna is known for."

_The Nightingale._

In that moment, Natsume feels his heart stop. The words are unspoken, but they hang loudly in the air. _She's been found._

Without a moment to lose, he turns and leaves. His heart pumps loudly in his ears, his legs crossing the huge courtyards within seconds effortlessly. In minutes, he weaves his way into the bustling streets of Tokyo mindlessly in search of her.

"So that's how you knew it was her." Jinno murmurs absently, unaware of the turmoil their conversation just started in a certain flame caster's mind.

Narumi hums. Then he carefully unwraps the bandages around his left arm. A large gash runs from wrist to elbow; most of it has scabbed over, however a nasty purple tint lines the edges. The skin at the crook of his arm is covered in black bruises.

"It seems you'd been as reckless as ever, Narumi. Getting sloppy?" Jinno mutters with a deep frown.

"Oh, I wouldn't say sloppy. I'd only gotten a tiny drop of Belladonna on me, after all. The guy had good aim." Narumi replies cheekily.

* * *

That same day, Mikan finds herself dragged all over Tokyo's shopping district. After Anna and Nonoko deemed her college wardrobe unacceptable, they'd proceeded to drag her shopping all over Tokyo. Koko was brought for luggage purposes.

"Anna, for god sakes, this is the 10th store already!" Mikan pleads as the girl shoves her in another dressing room along with several clothes.

"Oh hush, Mikan. If you weren't so picky, we wouldn't be having a hard time!" Anna says as she picks through another rack.

Mikan snorts, "If we had your way, I'd be going to college in short skirts and tank tops."

"Exactly!" Nonoko says, "There's nothing wrong with those! Especially with a figure like yours, Mikan."

Mikan scoffs before pulling the curtains open. "Okay, this at least, is borderline acceptable," She says as she flattens the front of the knee length skirt.

Anna rolls her eyes at a glance. "Probably because you look like a conservative teenage mom."

"You do know the irony of that, right?" The brunette raises an eyebrow at her. "'Conservative teenage mom'? Really? And this outfit is nothing like that!"

"Uh, yes it does. Now take it off and try the other one."

With a roll of her eyes, Mikan disappears behind the curtains once more. Koko continues to lounge on the velvet couch near the dressing rooms.

"Okay, how about this one?"

Koko chances a glance, and gawks. "Whoa."

The twins take a peek and beam proudly. They are _so_ getting that.

Two hours later, and the four of them are comfortably seated in the corner booth of a café.

"You know," Mikan turns to Koko, taking a bite of her strawberry cheesecake, "If I didn't know you as long as I do, I would have taken pity on you for being dragged along shopping."

He raises his eyebrow. "And what exactly was that supposed to mean?"

"Oh nothing," She blinks innocently.

"Now, now, _Sweet cheeks_," Koko says in mock anger, "You know better than to lie to _moi_."

"And _why_ exactly should I?"

"_Because_, I, the great and powerful Kokoro Yome, can read your _miiiind,_" Koko wiggles his fingers at Mikan.

She snorts. "You took that out of a movie."

"And the least you could do is play along."

"And let your head grow the size of China? Uh, no thanks."

Anna and Nonoko giggle at their friends' usual antics.

"Well, Nonoko and I are leaving, so you two can go ahead and go all mushy-gushy." Anna stands up and gathers some of the shopping bags.

"And be sure to pack these clothes with you, you hear? 'Cause if we see those in your closet when we come over, you're going to be in big trouble, young lady!" Nonoko scolds half-jokingly.

The moment they are out of sight, Mikan turns to Koko.

"They can't still be on about us getting together, can they?"

She receives a noncommittal shrug in response.

"Koko! You can be a little more concerned about this, you know. You're involved in this, after all."

Mikan gets up and gathers the remaining shopping bags; it's Koko's turn to pay this time. They'd settled for taking turns paying the bills after the 26th argument.

"Just let them be; maybe they'll get tired of it one day." Koko says, taking half of Mikan's bags.

"That's what you've been saying for the past four years." Mikan says in her best deadpan.

"Well, what do you want me to do?"

"Oh, I don't know; maybe deny them?" She retorts sarcastically. "Tell them you don't feel that way for me!"

"Why?" Mikan whirls, mouth open to yell—

"—Why would I deny something true?" …And stops dead in her tracks. Koko is completely serious, not a hint of humor in his eyes. They're that strange molten amber color again.

Her voice is hoarse when she utters his name. His eyes never waver from hers.

"Mikan, I'm in love with you."

Her bags promptly fall in a heap on the sidewalk.

* * *

End of Chapter.

Hope you enjoyed! Thank you for all the reviews and follows! Don't forget to drop one~


	4. 3 Realizations

**Song of the Nite**

by aniAngelxx

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice. All rights belong to Higuchi Tachibana-sensei._

3. Realizations

* * *

.

.

"_I am still painting flowers for you._"

_-Painting Flowers by All Time Low_

.

.

It's two hours after he left the academy walls, in the middle of a crowded sidewalk, that Natsume realizes how stupidly impulsive he was being. What exactly does he expect to happen, going to the heart of Tokyo, anyway?

He isn't stupid. Of course he knows she won't just magically pop up in front of the gates. He isn't going to find her by scouring the streets of Tokyo, hours after he hears a hint of her existence. And there isn't even a hundred percent certainty that she really is alive, or that she's even more than 5 years old.

"Damn." He mutters with a scowl.

Damned indeed. _God, the things she does to him – and she isn't even physically present!_

Running a hand through his hair in frustration, he turns around to head back to the academy. Ruka is probably going nuts right now, he thinks.

It's at a crossroad, two minutes later that Natsume's eyes settle on a couple 10 meters away. The girl is around 5'5, with a familiar mane of wavy caramel hair. Around her are several forgotten shopping bags.

She stands frozen while the guy pulls her and throws his arms around her slender build.

From the blaring noises of the city, Natsume barely makes out a few words.

"—with you, Mikan."

_Mikan_.

The traffic lights turn green, and the people beside him cross the street, blocking his view. A bus stops by the corner near the couple. The lights change to orange, and then red, but by then the bus has gone down the street.

The sidewalks are empty.

* * *

_"I'm in love with you, Mikan."_

Mikan didn't know merely six words could be a cause for turmoil. Now she does. Especially with those particular words connected in that specific sequence in one sentence. Especially when it sprouts from Koko – the charming, funny, easy-to-be-with best friend.

She doesn't know what she'd rather do first – tear her hair out or wring Koko's neck. With a frustrated groan, she thumps her head on her near-bare desk. Her eyes fall on a simple wooden picture frame featuring the four of them in the start of middle school.

And a few inches away, the Alice Academy envelope sits innocently, almost mockingly.

_"You don't have to answer me, Mikan. I just wanted you to know before you go."_

Her mind is a swirl of incoherent thoughts and words and feelings she didn't want to dwell on. Not now, when she's hours away from departure.

With a huff, the frame is placed in the front pocket of her suitcase; the envelope is tucked into her messenger bag. The doorbell rings, and outside, a taxi waits to take her to the train station.

* * *

Mikan had deliberately opted for the 10 am trip, knowing that by then, most of the morning rushers have gone. So it's no surprise for her to see the station nearly deserted. But what _does_ take her by surprise is the entourage waiting for her by the entrance.

Anna is holding a stack of bento boxes, and Nonoko and the rest of M-K.I.D. carry small packages in their arms. The atmosphere is bittersweet, and the tears spill down her cheeks of their own accord.

"Hey Mi-chi, how long do you plan to stand there?" Iruka jokes with his trademark grin.

With a cry, she launches into their arms. "You guys are the best!" She chokes, wiping at her eyes.

"What, you didn't honestly believe we wouldn't come to say good bye, did you?" Daichi asks as he ruffles her hair

"Ah, well… no…?"

"Mikan Sakura, I am insulted!" He replies mock angrily.

"Well, it's just… I didn't want to cause any fuss. What, with Iruka taking over his father's business, and you going to the States…"

"Mikan, you're never a bother. Actually, you not telling us would have been more troublesome." Iruka reassures.

Mikan giggles, "Really, guys, thank you so much for coming here to see me off. You didn't have to, but thanks, really. I appreciate it."

"And there she goes, getting sappy. Pay up, Dai; ten minute mark isn't over yet!" Mikan's jaw drops in amusement as Daichi takes out 100 yen with a grumble.

"Okay, I'm going to forget that bit about betting on me."

They share laughs, and Mikan smiles at the typicality of everything. The presents are handed and stuffed in her messenger bag. Farewells and 'good luck's are exchanged, just as the intercom calls for passengers of the Alice Express.

Yes, the academy is so high class it has its own express train.

"Well, that's my call. I'm going to miss you guys. Take care, okay?"

"We should be the ones telling you to take care; everyone knows how clumsy you are. God help you in that enormous academy!"

Mikan snorts, "I'm not _that_ clumsy; you're exaggerating things a _little_ bit too much."

Ironically, as she bends to pick up one of her suitcases, she stumbles unsteadily under the weight. Daichi holds her up while taking the bag from her single-handedly.

"You were saying?" Mikan pouts.

"Here, I'll help you load this into the train." Koko says, taking the suitcase from Daichi, as well as the other suitcase. Mikan blinks, before following after him, sparing a last wave at her friends.

"Thanks, Koko." She mutters, not meeting his eyes.

"No problem."

For the first time in their years of friendship, Mikan feels uneasy and tense in his presence. She bites her lips, feeling her eyes heat up.

Koko sighs, "You know, I meant what I said." This makes her look up at him. His face is set in his usual cheerful grin, but Mikan hears the strain in his voice, and sees the sadness in his eyes.

"Koko," She whimpers, "I—"

"Mikan, I meant what I said – _both_ of what I said. Just because I told you I love you, doesn't mean you have to force yourself and say it back. I just wanted to let you know before you go; I didn't mean for you to feel obligated to appease my feelings."

"Koko…I…" Mikan splutters through tears "I-I don't know—I mean, I'm sorry. I don't want to hurt you; you-you're my best friend, and—"

"Mikan, hush," He takes her in his arms as she sobs. Brushing down her hair, he says, "I love you Mikan, and I know you don't feel the same way. Of course, rejection still hurts, but I'm a man, aren't I? I'm not afraid of a little pain. I'm a tough guy, remember?"

She gives a watery laugh; he smiles. "Ah, now there's that smile,"

"So…we're still friends?" Mikan asks hopefully, drying her eyes. Koko raises his brow disbelievingly.

"Uh, no, you dummy."

Mikan looks as though someone died.

"…We're _best_ friends, remember?"

Her lips curve into her signature thousand-watt-smile.

* * *

Ruka watches his best friend with worried eyes. For the past three weeks, Natsume has been…out of sorts. Well, more than usual.

"…Natsume?"

Ruka inwardly cringes at the dead look in his friend's eyes.

"Hn."

He swallows, "Are you…alright? Did anything happen lately?"

For a long moment, Natsume just sits there on the ground, his back against the trunk of his sakura tree. His stare is lifeless – his whole demeanor _screams_ lifeless. And Ruka fears the things that he could do in this mood. The silence stretches on for what feels like years, before Natsume finally speaks.

"Narumi got injured." Now, Ruka feels somehow lost. _What does that have to do with…this?_

He waits for Natsume to elaborate. "Apparently, the idiot got into some trouble with _them_, and turns out, _they_ have been harvesting Belladonna _for years_."

…_What?!_

"B-Belladonna?! But where on earth did they get those? They've been extinct for—"

Natsume shoots him a look, and his eyes widen in realization. He collapses on his rump on the ground, an astonished_, _disbelieving look on his face.

_Belladonna has only ever been known to exist the moment the Nightingale is born. _It's been that way since the beginning; ancients reason it out as Nature's way of balancing things.

Ruka's mind is in chaos. There is a raging whirlwind of emotions in him, battling for dominance. Someone might as well have dealt him a one-two to the gut.

"_For years_?! When—Wha—?" Ruka splutters out, "_When_ did this happen? Where is she now?"

He clamps his mouth shut as his eyes meet crimson ones. For the first time, he sees something in them, and wishes he didn't.

"I'd rushed out the academy the moment I overheard them talking about it. I was in the middle of Tokyo within minutes. For two straight hours, I was searching mindlessly for her," Natsume chuckles dryly.

"I was about to go back to the academy then. Then I saw a girl – she was a brunette, looked about 17 years old. She was with a guy. From the looks of it, the guy just confessed to her – and her name was _Mikan_."

Ruka feels his heart clench for him. "Natsume, you don't know if it really was her. Maybe it was some other girl, with the same name. Maybe—maybe you heard the name wrong or imagined her name to be—"

"It doesn't matter, Ruka!" Natsume's eyes are full of pain and sadness. His jaw clenches, but his voice turns softer. "It doesn't matter if it wasn't her. Don't you see? Her name, her face, may be the same, but she's not the same person. She's had her own life to live, outside this academy, outside this _world_. For all we know, she might have found a different person to love her – one who isn't one of _us_, one who won't make her suffer. And I – I'm no longer fit to have her. I don't deserve her."

Both of them fall silent as what has been bothering Natsume dawns on Ruka.

* * *

End of Chapter

A/N. Yes, I know. Sorry to disappoint some of the KokoxMikan fans out there. Don't worry though, I've got more in store for Koko ;)

Also, yes, Natsume has been pretty much depressed the past few chapters. Again, all in good time. Next chapter will be better. (I think.)

Hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for the reviews. Please drop a review~


	5. 4 Arrivals

**Song of the Nite**

by aniAngelxx

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice. All rights belong to Higuchi Tachibana-sensei._

* * *

4. Arrivals

_._

_._

_"I guess I know by now_

_That we will meet again somehow_

_Oh baby_

_How can I begin again?"_

_-How by Regina Spektor_

_._

_._

"Oh. My. God."

Mikan gapes as the academy looms into view in her compartment's window. The carriage she had chosen had been the last, with her compartment tucked away in the corner. The two hours had been spent watching the scenery, reading the school guide, humming to the songs on her ipod and dozing off in-between.

The intercom blares into life with a crackle. "Arriving at Alice Academy. Passengers are advised to wear the prescribed uniforms at this time. Thank you and good day."

As the announcement repeats for the second time, Mikan tugs down at the short plaid skirt of the academy summer uniform. The top half consists of a white button down, with short puffed sleeves, complete with a gold and brown striped necktie to compliment the skirt. It's all very posh; classy despite the simple style.

In ten minutes, the train comes to a stop. What greets the brunette's sight are towering wrought iron gates, with the insignia of the academy in the middle. For miles on end, fifteen feet tall walls of concrete stretch on either side.

"Can we please get a move on, like, _today_ maybe?"

Mikan jumps at the snarky voice, and forces her legs to move, dragging along her two suitcases. From the corner of her eyes, a beautiful blonde girl rolls her eyes obnoxiously. With pursed lips, Mikan viciously tamps down the flush on her cheeks.

_Ugh, there goes my first minute in Alice Academy. Waah, so embarrassing-! _

She quickens her steps as much as her baggage allowed, while trying to visualize a map of the place. All those hours trying to memorize it _had_ to have some effect...! Ignoring the stares and the magnificent tree-lined courtyard, her eyes train themselves on the brick building in front of her.

"Hey, there!" A brown haired guy – who vaguely reminds Mikan of Koko – grins. "New around here? Want some help with that?"

Mikan bites her lips; well, the bags _were_ a bit heavy, and considering her sense of direction…

"Uh, sure I guess." He takes both bags from her with such ease that makes her feel slightly envious.

"I'm Kitsuneme, by the way, but everybody calls me Kitsu."

Mikan notes how, in contrast with Koko's wide, amber eyes; his eyes are black and squinty. "Nice to meet you."

He laughs, "Gosh, you're pretty shy, aren't you? Well, no need to fear; the great Kitsu is here!"

Mikan giggles.

"Well, actually, I've been assigned as student-guide this year. Got into a bit of trouble with the resident terror teacher. My third year here, actually."

"Well, I'm a first year," Mikan says, and flushes at his amused look. "Ah right. Of course, that much was pretty obvious."

"Well, Ms. First Year, have you already got your dorm assignment or something? If you don't, then first stop's here, at the main office. Just go to the lady there, and she'll give you everything 'ya need."

She nods gratefully at him, before hurrying over to the long desk in front.

"Name?" The lady asks without looking up from her computer screen.

"Mikan Sakura," She blinks in surprise as the lady – nametag reads Kimura – pauses and stares at her with this weird look in her eyes.

"…Uhm, is anything wrong?"

Ms. Kimura breaks from her stupor, and hands her a thick folder. "Your dorm key, dorm room, class schedules and details are inside. Good luck and take care."

The abrupt dismissal leaves her bewildered as she walks back.

Kitsu raises his eyebrow. "What's wrong?"

"Uhm, it's probably nothing," Mikan says, trying to shake the weird vibes she got from Ms. Kimura.

Without further ado, Kitsu proceeds to lead her to her dorm, pointing out buildings and directions along the way.

"Well, I must now leave to cater to other freshmen. Thank you for choosing the Kitsu Express!" Kitsu says with an exaggerated bow. Mikan grins at his antics, humoring him by lifting the sides of her skirt in a curtsy.

"It was nice meeting you too, and thanks for the tour! Hope your day goes well, Kitsu."

"Don't mention it. By the way, I don't believe I caught your name?"

She smiles, "It's Mikan. Mikan Sakura."

Down the hall, Ruka freezes in his tracks, swiveling around just in time to glimpse a hint of auburn disappearing behind dorm 218.

* * *

"Tch."

Natsume walks past groups of squealing girls, a mighty scowl plastered on his face. Students have been arriving for the past three days, with classes starting next week. The academy is filling up with more people. The courtyards are getting noisier. Least to say, Natsume isn't in the best of moods.

Waking up from another one of those nights, only to be greeted by annoying _fan girls_ – insert disgusted shiver here – equates into a seriously pissed off fire caster. His temper spikes as his mind unconsciously drifts over that day at the crossroads…

Growling in frustration, Natsume thinks this day could _not _possibly get any worse.

"Natsume-kun~!"

But of course. _Of course_ this has to happen right after that thought.

Pale, slender arms wrap themselves around his arm, and Natsume is reminded of slugs. Or snakes. Particularly, those vipers that coil to kill prey. _Shudder_.

"Oh baby, summer was absolutely _horrible_ without you! I missed you so, _Natsume-kun_," Luna Koizumi purrs with a flirtatious bat of her eyes.

Natsume fails to suppress a disgusted shudder, the slugs and snakes being replaced by freaky silicon dolls and hundred-year-old hags. With nails-on-chalkboard voices.

Luna mistakes his shudder for a shiver of pleasure. Her lips twist into a seductive smirk as she presses her chest to his arms. This successfully pushes Natsume to his limits.

_BAKA!_

A ball of compressed air shoots from his other side. He leans back, and the projectile hits Luna square on the face.

She falls with a satisfying yelp.

"Who the _hell_ did that?!" She shrieks, her face an admirable shade of red.

Hotaru Imai comes into view, stoically wiping at her infamous Baka Gun.

"Oh, Koizumi. My apologies, I'd recently upgraded this such that it automatically hits all idiots within a 10 meter radius." She says nonchalantly.

Natsume smirks and turns to nod at the inventor in thanks. "Imai."

"Hyuuga. I'll be sending over your tab later on."

"Hn." The boy then tucks his hands in his pockets and swiftly leaves.

"You're going to pay for that, Imai." Luna growls viciously as she dusts of her skimpier-than-normal skirt.

Hotaru's cold violet orbs eye her for all of three seconds. Then she smirks, "Make me."

A hovering scooter materializes in front of her, and she zooms away. Luna's blue eyes narrow dangerously, fingers pressed on her red cheeks.

* * *

"Okay! That's the last of them," Heaving a sigh of relief, Mikan dusts of her hands and skirt.

Her dorm room – _studio apartment_, more like – is, as everything else in the academy, very posh and classy. The white walls would need some touch ups – she takes note to buy some paint later on – and the center and bar tables could use some trinkets. But the wide, wooden desk, the velvet L-sofa, the stainless steel kitchenette, the queen bed, and the bathroom – gosh she never had a bath tub before! – are so…amazing!

To top it all off, across the door, there's a bay window! She'd always found bay windows so charming, so…delightful.

Unpacking had been a breeze though; she didn't have many things in the first place. The clock reads quarter past 5, and, after grabbing a map (she found it tucked in the folder Ms. Kimura gave her) and her messenger bag, Mikan heads out for Central Town for some dinner.

…And comes rushing back, to lock the door.

Just in time too, as the elevators open at her floor.

"Ah, wait, please!" She yells as she hurries (stumbling a bit on a crease in the carpet).

Slipping past slowly closing metal doors, Mikan leans on the walls as she catches her breath. "Thanks," She says to the only other occupant of the elevator.

A girl with short black hair and purple eyes gazes at her stoically. Her uniform is impeccably pressed, without a spec of dirt. Feeling conscious, Mikan tugs at her own slightly wrinkled skirt.

"Uhm…" Mikan squirms, as the girl's stare does not waver.

"Central Town?" The girl asks, and Mikan blinks at the light and monotone voice.

"Uh, yes, actually." She stutters, "I'm planning to have dinner. You?"

"Same. Might as well go together, unless you had pre-arranged plans?"

Blink. Smile. "Sure! I mean, I'd love to eat dinner with you…"

The elevator dings, and Mikan trails after her. Something about this girl made her feel like she was in the presence of a queen.

"Hotaru Imai."

"What a cute name; that means firefly, right?" Mikan beams at her. "It's nice to meet you, my name's Mikan Sakura."

"I know," Hotaru murmurs with a small smile. Before Mikan could ask, she says, "Let's be friends."

"I'd love to!"

* * *

"I'm not hungry, Ruka," Natsume says keeping his eyes closed and his posture slack against the trunk of his tree.

"Like hell you're not hungry." Ruka snaps, and Natsume narrows his eyes at his friend's unusually sharp tone. For some strange reason, the blonde is tense, agitated.

Taking the canister wordlessly, he raises his brow.

Ruka takes a deep breath, as though to calm his shot nerves. "Well, I was walking along the dorms today; you know, the usual duties of helping out freshmen… as well as meeting up with Hotaru."

"And no," He glares lightly at him, "Nothing of the like you're thinking happened."

Natsume shrugs, palms up, before taking a swig from the canister. Ruka fumbles for words once more.

"I…was actually there to confirm something." This makes Natsume look up. "She says…well, she doesn't say outright that she's here – you know Imai, always riddles unless you fork over your whole trust funds.

"But, after I saw her, I saw Kitsu on guide duty with a girl…I swear Natsume, it was her. She even said her name was—"

"Enough." Natsume's voice is deathly calm and quiet. Ruka flinches as though he'd more than yelled at him.

"I told you, it doesn't matter. I refuse to drag her into the darkness we live in – I refuse to involve her with any of their selfishness and mine. I'm just not worth it, Ruka."

The blonde sighs wearily. "Natsume, you're the only one who thinks you're not worthy for her. And even so, don't you at least want to see her? I know you miss her more than any of us combined."

Natsume clenches his fists tightly at his side. In the silence of the night, both their phones ring loudly.

With brows furrowed, both boys read the text message.

Ruka is amused; Natsume growls with a glare.

"Imai."

* * *

The restaurant Hotaru leads her to, is a classy sushi bar, right in the heart of the Central Town plaza. Outside, neon lights and signs illuminate cobble stone streets. At dinnertime, the place is packed with a lot of people of different ages; Mikan assumes the others to come from the lower divisions.

Inside, the restaurant is warm and lit, with a fusion of modern and traditional Japan in the design. A host in a blue kimono leads them to a booth in a corner, as per Hotaru's request.

"Mikan, you wouldn't mind if we had two more guests, would you?"

The brunette blinks in surprise, and after a slight pause, replies. "No, I won't mind. Your friends?"

"Of sorts," Hotaru hums vaguely. "What's in the bag?"

"Huh? Oh, right!" Mikan opens her bag and reach for her mini packages. "I almost forgot; thanks for reminding me."

Seeing her gaze at the gifts, she launches into explanation. "My friends surprised me with these at the train station this morning. One of them, Anna, even gave me a bento box for lunch."

"Sounds like some very good friends."

"Very!" Mikan nods. "I'd planned on opening them while I had my dinner. You wouldn't mind, would you?"

Hotaru gestures for her to go ahead.

Soon, the table is laden with small presents – Nonoko's blue gift wrapper reveals three small vials of her herbal mixes. Mikan had a knack for getting sickly sometimes, aside from her clumsy tendencies. Iruka had given her a charm bracelet with symbols for M-K.I.D. and Daichi gave her gift checks from her favorite music and apparel stores. Tetsuya gave her a digital picture frame, with photos of M-K.I.D. and Anna and Nonoko during the graduation party.

Out of all them though, Koko's gift is the largest, and Mikan tears up a bit when she sees it.

It's a fluffy brown bear, and Mikan remembers it as the one he'd made when they were 12.

She'd gone on and on about the do-it-yourself shop down the street, which sold teddy bear kits. Fed up with her whining, he'd dragged her there one morning, and shoved a kit on the counter. She didn't know he bought one too; he'd said sewing was only for girls.

But what catches her attention is the small music box nestled in its arms. A note in the box reads:

_Here you go, Sweet Cheeks. Your very own music box – so you'd stop getting googley eyed when you watch Anastasia. The clerk said this one has three interchangeable cylinders – each cylinder has 2 songs. I did you the favor of customizing them with your favorites. Enjoy!_

_-Koko the great _

Mikan laughs at his familiar messy scrawl.

"This one's from my best friend; his name's Koko. He's a really funny guy. We've been best friends since we were little." She says as she hands over the note for Hotaru to read.

She raises her brow and Mikan sees amusement in her purple eyes. "You get googley eyed at Anastasia? For the music box?"

She blushes in embarrassment. "Only when I was little!" She defends with a subtle pout, "And Anastasia is a nice movie!"

Hotaru snorts. But deep inside, the young inventor is relieved; there are still traces of the old Mikan she used to know. Maybe more than she suspects. Time will tell.

As Mikan replaces her new presents in her messenger bag, Hotaru notices something glint around her neck.

"What's that?"

"What's what?"

She points to the silver chain around her neck. "Oh, this?"

Mikan tugs at her collar to reveal a brilliant ruby stone the size of a fist, dangling from the thin silver chain. "It's my lucky charm; gramps used to say it protects me from harm."

And protect her from harm it did. Back when she was a kid, mostly. But she didn't want to dwell on those right now. _No, I definitely don't. _Mikan thinks, suppressing a shiver.

Hotaru is momentarily shocked, but quickly masks it with mild curiosity. "Where did you get it?"

Mikan shrugs. "I don't know; nobody does. Gramps said I've had it since I was a baby."

"How odd."

A waiter hands them glasses of cold water, just as the restaurant doors open once more.

"Imai." Hotaru smirks at the two lads. Mikan looks up to see shocked eyes the same brilliant ruby as her pendant.

* * *

End of Chapter

A/N. Hi again. Yes, this chapter was pretty long. Didn't notice it myself until I looked at the scroll bar XD

But, I had so much fun writing this one. Finally, old faces (well, not really for Mikan). And yes, I want a music box too! Anastasia (animated movie, which I do not own) is one of my favorite princess movies. (^_^)

Well, that's it for now. Thanks for all the reviews and follows! Please don't forget to leave a review, I wanna know any improvements I need, or just comments on what you think. 'Til next time~


	6. 5 Starts

**Song of the Nite**

by aniAngelxx

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice. All rights belong to Higuchi Tachibana-sensei._

* * *

5. Starts

.

.

_"Why do you look so familiar? I could swear that I have seen your face before…"_

_-Who Knows by Avril Lavigne_

_._

_._

_A breeze washes her face with the scent of cherry blossoms. Mikan opens her eyes to find herself in a snowy forest. All around her, cherry blossoms bloom in luminescence._

This dream again…

_A flowing white dress wraps snugly around her body, falling softly until her knees. Her shoulders are bare, but she doesn't feel the slightest bit cold. Around her, the snowflakes trickle slowly in the dark night._

_Like many times before, her lips move of their own accord. "I found you."_

_However, this time, the man sitting on the tree is more than just a silhouette. Natsume jumps from his perch, and his ruby eyes lock onto hers._

_His hand reaches out ever so slowly. He touches her cheek tenderly, like she's as fragile as china._

_"Why does someone like you venture into this darkness for someone like me? Why do you always find me and bring me back?" _

_Her hand presses his more firmly against her cheek._

_"Because I want to; I have to. Because you deserve so much more. And whenever you get lost, I'll always find you and bring you back."_

.

.

.

Mikan blinks her eyes lethargically as the last traces of sleep ebb away. The dream is hazy now, but the weird tingling feeling she gets after that particular dream stays longer than usual.

Her ruby pendant glints in the morning light.

_That dream again… Natsume Hyuuga-san was in it…_

* * *

"Room 32-B… 32-B…hmm…" Mikan murmurs, craning her neck to see over the ocean of students flooding the corridor. Her first class, English, is going to start in less than twenty minutes. And here she is, stuck in the middle of human traffic and-.

_No! I refuse to admit that I'm…that. I _know _it's here somewhere!_

At least she'd be in a block section for the first few semesters – that decreased her chances of getting lost and consequentially late to her classes…

With a determined huff, she pushes past the crowd and speeds down the hall, turning to the left…. And then rushes back the other way, where an arrow points the way to rooms 28-35.

_Why are these people so freaking tall?!_ She mentally screams as she nearly breaks her neck trying to see past a sea of heads. It really isn't her fault she stands 5'5 while everybody else just happens to be… at least 2 inches taller than her… Right?

A mental clock ticks fifteen minutes left before the bell rings.

_29-B…29-C…31-A— _

"Lost?" With a hand on her chest, Mikan whirls around to find a grinning Kitsu.

"Don't _do_ that!" She exclaims. "You gave me a heart attack!"

A couple of guys chuckle, and that's when she notices two other lanky boys with Kitsu. Admittedly, they're both as good looking as nearly all the guys she's seen in the academy.

_But not as handsome as Ruka-san and Hyuuga-san,_ a traitorous part of her mind whispers. She is quick to tamp that thought down.

"…Uh, hi?"

Kitsu gestures vaguely at them. "My friends – Mochu and Haru; guys, Mikan Sakura-chan – Ms. Freshman." He grins at Mikan's light blush. "But anyway, you didn't answer my question."

Mikan raises her brow.

"You lost?"

"N-no, I'm not!" She winces at her _way_ over defensive tone. But then the placard behind Kitsu catches her eye.

"That's my room over there, actually!" She says with a triumphant grin. "Told you I wasn't lost."

The three guys laugh. "Fine, fine. I can take a hint. Well, see you 'round, Mikan!"

She waves with a smile, before turning to the door nervously. Room 32-B. With a deep breath, she opens the wooden door…

…to find barely half of the seats taken.

_Of course. _

A peek at the wall clock tells her there's still a good 10 minutes before class starts. Shrugging, she makes her way to a free window seat.

Glancing around, she sees mostly girls (all gorgeous, with faces noticeably enhanced by make-up) so far – a particularly large group gathered near a girl with dark green perms. _Aish, if they gaze at that magazine for much longer, it'll probably melt. Mattaku…_

With a sigh, she turns to gaze out the window. Big fluffy white clouds drift lazily across the sky, and Mikan watches their shadows cast upon the huge garden. The extravagance of it all… She doubts she'll ever get used to it…

The opening of the door makes her look up from her daydreaming.

"Ah, Hotaru-chan!" She calls with a grin. The black haired beauty, with her crease-less uniform, nods at her with a small smile, and sits primly on a chair a couple of seats in front of her.

It isn't until she glances around that she notices the stifling atmosphere in the room. She cocks her head sideways, warily eyeing the group of girls who send her pointed looks.

_Ooookayyyy…. What's up with them?_

Deciding to ignore them, she goes back to her daydreaming. Or rather, back to thoughts of her dream this morning…

_Usually, it ends with me finding him…and it only used to be a silhouette…Why was it Hyuuga-san of all people, anyway?! _

The opening of the door rouses her from her thoughts once more. A blonde haired teacher walks in – err, presuming he is the teacher. While his lack of uniform wear and obvious older age, his very…uh, _happy_ disposition, and vibrant clothes throw off his professionalism.

To put it mildly.

Mikan sweat drops at the sight of Narumi-sensei. _So he wasn't lying when he said he'd be watching over me._

"Good morning, class! Welcome back to the academy – to all those old students – and welcome for the first time – to all you new students here." The blonde teacher says with a pointed wink in Mikan's direction.

Curious and suspicious eyes pin on her, and the brunette sinks in her chair, wishing for the ground to swallow her up.

_Narumi-sensei! I know you're nice and all, but I'd rather you not put me under the spotlight! _She cries inwardly.

Thankfully, Narumi-sensei snaps back all the attention on him with his next words. "Now, as you all know, the first week of the school year always ends with the Back-to-School Ball."

The class erupts into cheers, and even Mikan perks up. She vaguely remembers reading about the numerous events and activities held by the school – the first of them being the Welcoming Ball.

"As part of the tradition, the school administration randomly selects a student or more to prepare a presentation of sorts. You all remember Imai-san's showcase last year, as well as Shouda-san and Koizumi-san's fashion shows the year before."

The brunette stares in awe at Hotaru, who remains as stoic as ever. Meanwhile the girl with green perms lifts her chin up proudly. But then Mikan sees Narumi-sensei's eyes twinkle dangerously while glancing at her.

"This year, I am delighted to announce that for this year's presentation, the chosen student is," Mikan gulps, her gut dropping with dread. Narumi-sensei stretches an arm in her direction with a magnificent grin. "Mikan Sakura-san!"

Somehow, the brunette just _knows_ the rest of the year is never going to be easy.

* * *

Mikan slumps into a seat at the cafeteria, feeling her soul drain out of her. Across her, Hotaru calmly eats her seafood platter with gusto.

"Hotaru-chan~!" Mikan whines, "I don't know what to do! Why did I have to be picked, I'm just a new student!"

The amethyst-eyed girl sighs as if trying to draw patience, "New students have been picked before. I'm sure you'll think of something."

Mikan pouts, "But-but! I didn't ask for this at all…"

"Neither did I."

The brunette sighs in defeat, before taking out her bento from her bag. She mentally thanks Anna for teaching her basic lunches.

"The academy does it to test the 'worthiness', you could say, of its students. A way to test their ingenuity and creativity, as well as their attitude under pressure. You're the first full-time scholar to get in the academy for the past six years."

Mikan hums thoughtfully, before perking up. "Hey, I think that's the longest thing you've ever said to me since we met!"

Laughing, she doesn't see Hotaru take out her mini-Baka gun. "OW! Hotaru-chan, you're so mean," She pouts, rubbing the sore spot on her forehead.

"Hmph."

"But, thanks," Mikan smiles slightly, "For the pep talk…of sorts. Who knew you had it in you, huh?" She says with a cheeky grin.

For that, she receives a shot from the full-sized Baka gun.

* * *

So she's really going to be in-charge for the entertainment in the upcoming Welcoming Ball.

_I'll show them! I'll make sure it's a night they'll never forget! _Mikan thinks decidedly.

_Easier said than done_. …And there goes her fighting spirit.

Oh, whom was she kidding? She barely attended social functions in the first place. And even while in M-K.I.D. Tetsuya had always handled all the preparations and stuff. She just sang and played.

She groans. _I'm doomed!_

"Sakura-san?" The brunette jumps with a squeal. Blushing, she turns to find an amused Ruka standing over a quiet Natsume.

_Uwah… It's Hyuuga-san…_ An image of him caressing her cheek, with those intense eyes flashes through her mind. _Gahh, don't think about that now, Mikan-baka!_

"Ru-Ruka-san, Hyuuga-san. What are you guys doing here?"

The blonde nods at his best friend. "Trying to get this stubborn guy to have his lunch."

"Eh…? You know you shouldn't skip meals; it's bad for your health, Hyuuga-san"

"Tch." Natsume looks away from her gaze. "Mind your own business, little girl."

Mikan bristles in annoyance. "Well excuse me for caring! …And I am NOT a little girl!"

When he merely looks at her with a challenging-slash-'I don't give a damn, really, but you just proved my point'-look, she feels her blood boil.

"Ah, anyways, Sakura-san, why exactly are you…'doomed'?" Ruka says nervously. He nearly forgot how these two used to 'normally'…_interact_.

Forgetting her ire, Mikan flushes slightly. _God, did I say that out loud?! _

"Ah, it-it's not really important, ahahaha…" At Ruka's unimpressed look, she concedes, "Well, it's just that I'm supposed to be in charge of this year's Welcoming Ball presentation."

At this, even Natsume glances at her unnoticeably. Ruka nods in understanding. "I see. Well, I'm sure you'll do fine, Sakura-san."

"Call me, Mikan, Ruka-san! Sakura-san sounds weird," Mikan says with a smile. Glancing at the raven-haired lad, she purses her lips for a moment.

"Well, given your _attitude,_" She spits the word bitterly, "I probably shouldn't care, but…" Rummaging around in her bag, she tosses him a candy bar. "There. You better eat it, 'cause it's my favorite. I'll beat you up for it if you don't."

"Nobody asked you to give it," Natsume mumbles under his breath, which Mikan chooses to ignore.

"Well, I need to get going. See you around, Ruka-san," Pausing to look at Natsume, she sticks out her tongue. "Hyuuga-jerk."

As soon as the brunette is out of sight, Ruka turns to his best friend with a grin. "Well? You heard what she said."

Natsume glowers at him before snatching the canister and draining it of every single drop.

"Now that wasn't so bad, was it?"

"You're pushing it, Ruka," He growls, shoving the empty canister at Ruka, who merely laughs. Annoyed, Natsume gives him a sound rap in the head.

He walks towards the classrooms, one hand tucked into his pockets. "Snickers bar, huh?" He murmurs. Pressing his lips lightly on the wrapper, he catches a whiff of her lingering scent. _It's still the same…God I missed this smell_.

A smirk tugs on his lips at the sound of his thoughts. _Maybe she'd been right about me turning into a pervert…not my fault I act like this towards her though._

As his thoughts drift back to that dinner, he admits things might not be so bad. If it's just these things, maybe…

* * *

_"Imai." _

_Hotaru looks up at them with a smirk, particularly at Hyuuga, whose eyes are solely trained on Mikan. _

_"Ah, so they're the ones joining us?" The brunette asks, and even Ruka cannot help but drink in her features. The long, silky brown hair, the big doe eyes, the small nose… It's as if she'd never been gone, as if they were back in _those_ days, having dinner together again… _

_"Yes. Mikan, meet Ruka Nogi and Natsume Hyuuga." Her violet eyes twinkle mysteriously despite her poker face. "Boys, this is…Mikan Sakura." _

_It's almost like a dream, as Mikan smiles that familiar bright smile, saying, "Hi! It's nice to meet you guys. Please take care of me!" _

_Natsume finally seems to snap out of his stupor and smoothly slides in the seat next to her. Ruka sighs with a slight apologetic smile. "Pardon his rudeness, Sakura-san. Natsume's not much of a sociable person. But it's nice meeting you, too." _

_Mikan stops looking curiously at Natsume, and smiles at Ruka. For some strange reason though, her heart feels weird at the mere sight of the raven-haired lad beside her. Something like melancholy...some nostalgia…but there's also sadness, and…longing?_

_As Ruka takes his seat, Hotaru speaks. "So, Mikan was just telling me about her lucky charm." _

_"Ah, right!" Mikan says, showing the beautiful red stone in her palms. Ruka's jaw drops as he recognizes it. Natsume does not meet either of their gazes. There's a heat surging through him right now, and he knows it's more from her proximity and mere presence, rather than his alice. _

_"Well, like I said, I've had it since…well, forever! It's very precious to me. Back when I was a kid, I was a huge scaredy cat." Mikan says cheerfully, unaware of the slight tension between her companions. "But whenever I wear this, I feel absolutely safe somehow. It's weird, right?"_

_"Hmm… Maybe the one who made it wanted to protect…" Hotaru pauses deliberately, glancing at the silent lad. "…whoever would end up wearing it." _

_Mikan's cheeks color slightly, as she chuckles. "Then that makes me really thankful to whoever made it, I guess – for protecting me since I was a kid." _

_As they finally decide on their orders, Ruka wonders if Natsume was aware of the slight flush on his cheeks and the tenderness in his eyes._

_"Ooh, they have mochi too!" Mikan exclaims, as her eyes land on the dessert section. "I think I'll try one later… You know, when I was a kid, I had this dream about making some red bean soup with mochi in it! It was so weird, and it looked kind of orange. Gramps said I had the weirdest dreams…" She giggles embarrassedly. _

_"…Red bean soup with mochi. I think I've had some of those before. It tasted alright, I guess." Natsume suddenly says, fixing a blank gaze at his plate. _

_For a moment, the table is set in silence. Two pairs of eyes stare pointedly at him, which he ignores. Feeling another stare at him, he glances at his right to see Mikan gazing up at him curiously._

_He looks away with a cough, "...too bad an idiotic person made it." _

_"Ehh…?" Mikan sweat drops, "I-I don't think that person would be pleased to hear that, Hyuuga-san." _

_She blinks in surprise when he actually looks straight at her for a moment, as though he was searching for something… "You're right." He finally says. "She wouldn't." _

_Then he smirks. "But she's still an idiot." _

_Ruka and Hotaru chuckle, and when Mikan expresses her confusion, they only laugh harder._

_It feels like the old times, and for a moment, Natsume lets himself believe that they were. _

* * *

Mikan hums lightly as she heads in the direction of the faculty (she pats herself for having the insight to bring a map). The hallways are white, with gold trimmings along the walls, and lanterns every few meters or so. As she enters a corridor lined with paintings, Mikan gets a vague sense of déjà vu.

"Narumi-sensei!" She calls, seeing the blonde teacher walking ahead of her.

"Ah, Mikan-chan! It's nice to see you again. How're you finding the school so far?"

Mikan smiles slightly, "Well, the school is nice and all. It's just so…big and wonderful…" _And strangely nostalgic…_

"Well, that's good to hear," For some odd reason, there's this knowing look on her teacher's face.

"Uhm, Narumi-sensei, I was wondering about the presentation I'm supposed to do for this Welcoming Ball thing… And well, I was just wondering if there were guidelines or something that I need to know?"

She gives a nervous laugh, "Well, to be honest, I have no idea what to do… I mean, what if they… what if I won't meet their standards?"

Narumi pats her head with a reassuring smile. "Oh, I'm not so sure about that, Mikan-chan. You just play to your strengths. If it helps any, you _are_ allowed to involve other people in your presentation – as long as they're willing and available."

With a wink, he saunters off, with a wave of his hand.

"Thanks… I guess…" Mikan says feebly, a little more confused than before.

She sighs, before heading back to the classrooms, humming all the while. "Mou, I'm not really good at this at all…" She murmurs to herself. Passing through the windows, the sun shines high in the sky. On the walls, light colors reflect a little ahead of her. That's when Mikan sees the charm bracelet Iruka had given her, the charms glinting and sparkling in the light. Her eyes grow wide.

_THAT'S IT!_

* * *

End of Chapter.

A/N. Hello again~! Thanks a bunch for the lovely reviews and follows! You guys make me so happy~!

This chapter was even more fun to write, compared to the last one; can't believe it's actually so long. (^_^)

Guess I got a little carried away? Anyways, you guys probably know what comes next by now, huh? Keep the reviews coming and tell me what you guys think~


	7. 6 Encounters

**Song of the Nite**

by aniAngelxx

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice. All rights belong to Higuchi Tachibana-sensei._

A/N. Okay, before you start, I'd just like to say that I'm asking for any song requests - songs you'd like Mikan/Koko to sing, or just songs you think fit the story. Either PM or through reviews, it'll be GREATLY appreciated.

Now, on to the story!

* * *

6. Encounters

.

.

_"I'm just a little bit caught in the middle_

_Life is a maze and love is a riddle_

_I don't know where to go, can't do it alone_

_I've tried, and I don't know why"_

_-The Show by Lenka_

.

.

Wednesday 3rd period means track and field for the girls, while the boys go on to the adjoining soccer field. Mikan is amazed to find that the female locker rooms are already equipped with more than just gym clothes – small rations of quality bath products line the shelf near the bottom of her locker. She shouldn't have been, really, after seeing the gourmet courses worthy of 5-star restaurants served in the dining halls.

As soon as she's dressed however, a group of girls surround her, with very _displeased_ expressions on their faces. She sighs inwardly; well, she _had_ been wondering when these sorts of trouble would happen. The disgruntled stares and snobby looks she got the past two days had been hard to miss. Especially when Hotaru would drag her to a table with Natsume and Ruka.

She decides to aim for diplomacy. "Yes?"

The girl with dark green perm scoffs.

"Oh quit the innocent act already, you slut. I don't know how you got Imai-san, above all, _Natsume-sama and Ruka-sama_, with that fake smile," She sneers, "But it won't work on us. We know you're game, Sakura, so you best drop it."

_Oh, so that's what this is about_. Somehow, Mikan isn't surprised that those two guys Hotaru introduced her to have a large – not to mention fierce – group of admirers. Still, she didn't expect getting confronted like this over a short dinner.

"Listen, I don't intend to cause any trouble, and for the record, I don't have any romantic intentions for Ruka-san and Hyuuga-san." She says, trying to bear in mind that letting her anger get the better of her will only lead to trouble.

"Bullshit!" The girl growls, her emerald eyes flashing, "No, _you listen here,_ pretty face. I don't really care what crap you want with Imai-san, but I'm only warning you this _one time_ to stay. Away. From Ruka-sama and Natsume-sama."

She pulls Mikan by the hair to whisper in her ear. "The moment I see you within a five-meter radius of _any_ of them, _you'll find that I can make life for you very hellish_."

Amber eyes widen. For a moment there, Mikan almost swears the girl's eyes became strongly reminiscent of feline ones. Shivers crawl up and down her spine at the predatory look in those luminescent emerald eyes.

She barely muffles a yelp when her head is smashed against the locker. The girls shuffle out of the room, with the green haired girl in front. Belatedly, Mikan recalls her name to be Sumire Shouda – daughter of a famous model, and niece of one of the school's board committee. Yikes.

She should have known a peaceful college life is too much to ask. On the bright side though, block sections only last till the first few semesters… Ah, best not jinx it.

"Good morning, Hotaru-chan!" Mikan greets with her thousand-watt smile.

"You took your time."

Mikan purses her lips. "Oh…did I?" She laughs weakly, rubbing the back of her head. Hotaru needn't get involved with that.

Hotaru gazes at her for a minute, before walking off. The brunette sweat drops. "Mou…Hotaru-chan…"

On to more important matters, anyways, 3rd period means one hour left before lunch break. One more hour. Mikan never thought one hour could take any longer.

The coach makes them run 3 laps after a short orientation, and then they're dismissed. Mikan takes a quick shower, and in five minutes, she's dressed outside with Hotaru (who showered and changed instantly with the use of her invention).

"Thanks for agreeing to accompany me, Hotaru-chan." She says, pocketing her phone.

The young inventor eyes the water still dripping from the brunette's hair. "At least dry your hair properly first."

"I'll be fine like this," Mikan reassures, but wrings the water out of her hair, nonetheless. She finger-combs it briefly. "This'll have to do. Come on!"

"What's the hurry?" Hotaru asks, leisurely keeping pace on her scooter with the running girl.

"Sorry…I'm just excited, I guess," She replies embarrassedly, slowing her pace a little.

Soon, the main building comes into view. Ms. Kimiko is at the front desk again, engrossed in some files.

"You're just in time. First door on your left, Sakura-san." She says after a glance.

"Thanks, Kimura-san."

Hotaru wordlessly follows, curiosity successfully piqued. After Mikan had told her about her plan, she admitted it was a good one. Inwardly, she'd always wanted to meet the friends Mikan had made outside these walls.

Taking a deep breath, Mikan opens the door, a smile peaking on her face.

* * *

"Ruka." Natsume looks darkly at his grinning best friend. He's been looking far too smug lately – way too smug for his liking.

"Hmm?" Ruka grins innocently. _Too innocently_.

He growls. "Don't make me wipe that stupid look off your face."

Natsume wonders what those _fan girls_ would do if they found out their beloved _Prince Charming_ Ruka isn't nearly as charming as they think. _But that's probably partially due to the centuries spent hanging around me._

"I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about, Natsume."

"That's it. What stupid idea are you thinking about again?" Natsume asks irritably.

Ruka adopts a mildly interested tone. "Oh just thinking about obviously smitten and adorably whipped…cats."

He scowls for a moment, before countering with a scoff.

"Since when did you become sadistic? Last I heard you were sneaking off to dance with Piyo just two nights ago." The black haired lad smirks when he sees Ruka flush slightly.

Not many know how Ruka is a big animal lover, and even fewer know it has little to do with his ability. The fact that his alice allows him to attract animals in a blink of an eye had been a mere bonus. Of course, only others with abilities in school could know about the existence of alices in the first place.

The blonde shakes his head, knowing his best friend's only trying to bait him. "But really Natsume. It's nice to see you look…happy lately. Or rather, _in love_…" He chuckles, "It's been a long time since I last saw this side of you. But then again, it's _her_ we're talking about here..."

Natsume rolls his eyes. "You're not saying anything we don't know already."

For a moment, the table goes silent and the two boys eat their lunch quietly. The dining hall is as raucous as usual. It's actually a miracle the two of them managed to snag a table in a relatively deserted corner. Inwardly, Ruka's just thankful that Natsume finally joined him for lunch.

"So, I'm guessing you'll be coming to this year's Welcoming Ball?" Ruka asks.

"Since when have I not?"

Ruka scoffs. "You know what I mean. Sulking in a corner and drinking the night away doesn't count. I mean _actually _going there, having fun. Besides," The blonde grins cheekily. "Sakura-san's in-charge of this year's presentation, remember? Think she'll perform a dance just for you?"

He gets smacked with an ice cube for that.

* * *

"_Mata atashi kokoro ga sakete… nagarederu,_" Mikan sings softly, walking along the deserted corridor of the music rooms. "_Tsukurotta sukima ni sasaru kiokutachi…_"*

She sighs, mulling over the newest and most glaring obstruction in her plan. Iruka is unavailable. Translation: No drummer. No drums. No band. No presentation.

It's bad enough that Daichi couldn't come either (which can't be helped as he's in another country), but since Tetsuya also knew how to play electric guitar, that problem is easily resolved. But the drums—_the DRUMS_!

The temptation to yell at the unfairness of it all is almost too hard to resist. _Almost._ Instead, she ruffles her hair in annoyance instead. Afternoon classes are on going, but given that she needed to prepare for the Welcoming Ball (which is in _two days! Two!_) she had been granted special excuse.

Narumi-sensei had been glad at her idea of having a live music band for the Welcoming Ball. He immediately handled all the papers needed for visiting guests after she told him about her friends-slash-band mates.

Right now, Koko, Tetsuya, Anna and Nonoko are currently in their assigned rooms in the visitor's building (which is right next to the main building). After pulling a few strings, Narumi-sensei had successfully excused them from classes for the next few days.

She smiles at the thought of her little reunion with them earlier.

The twins all but tackled her to the ground with a squeal. It took them 5 minutes to calm down, and another to help them into a seat. After the introductions, and a short catching up, Anna produced large bento boxes fit for a full course meal. Hotaru typically ate most of the seafood dishes.

Hotaru was first to leave, saying something about making more inventions for her 'pesky customers'. Mikan marveled for a moment at the fact that this amazing, talented girl – who has conglomerates and manufacturers at her feet – considers her a friend.

The moment the doors closed, Anna was first to pounce.

"So, any…_guys_ yet?" She'd asked, wiggling her brows. The look on Anna's face made her squirm, more than the question actually bothered her. A subtle glance at Koko had her changing the topic quickly.

"No, Anna – and even if there were, I wouldn't be paying them any attention. I'm here to study, remember? And to remind you, _we're_ here to organize a presentation for the Welcoming Ball on Saturday." She left shortly after that, arranging to meet in an hour in one of the music rooms.

Thirty minutes later, Mikan is still stumped with the 'no drummer' problem. Well, Koko had said they could just pre-record the songs, but Mikan quickly shot it down. What was the point in having a live band if they were only lip-synching?

_Okay, wait; let's think this over again. _

Taking a deep, refreshing breath, Mikan stops in her tracks. The courtyard she's in right now is a relatively small one, which separates the music and arts building from the literature building. Instead of the cherry blossoms that lines the big courtyard in front of the main building, this one has oaks and maples, and a small, Greek-inspired fountain in the middle.

Mikan takes a seat under the shade of an oak, taking out her trusty pen and small pad. She'd previously listed some songs and covers they could do. However, without Iruka, some of these songs wouldn't do.

Absent-mindedly, she taps her pen as she hums another song. "Nah, that song won't do; only Iruka got the beat down… Not that one too…" Finally frustrated, Mikan slams her pad on the ground with a groan. "It's no use; without the drums, might as well trash this whole idea!"

She scowls, rubbing her face in annoyance.

"Hey there!" Mikan actually jumps with a shriek as a guy suddenly jumps out in front of her. A couple of leaves follow his descent at a much slower pace.

_The people here really need to stop sneaking up on me. Next one gets a punch, I swear - no matter if they're handsome or not!_

The guy had dark, ebony hair with a tint of navy blue peaking out from his bonnet. His azure eyes are full of mirth and mischief as he laughs.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare 'ya," He says with a grin, and Mikan notices a small star tattoo below his left eye. He is oozing of charm and sex appeal, as if his looks weren't attractive enough. But if Mikan cared about that in the first place, she would've gone insane from day 1.

So, instead of drooling, she purses her lips and snorts. "Right. What are you doing here and how long have you been there?" She asks, warily getting on her feet.

When the man moves closer, she takes a step back until she's flush against the trunk. She suddenly regrets being alone, and flinches when he presses his hand on the trunk beside her face.

With three strong raps on the wood, she hears rustling, and looks up to see a notebook falling. Just when she realizes it'll hit her on the face, a big, tan hand catches it deftly.

The guy steps back a little with an amused smile. "Just hanging around in _my_ tree; been here since…well, I suppose lunch is over?"

"Lunch was over at least two hours ago." Mikan says incredulously. "Aren't you supposed to be in class right now?"

The man raises his brows, "Shouldn't you?"

She blinks. _His dimples are cute-what the hell, Mikan?! _Stop. _Blush._ STOP!

"Hey, I asked you first!" Okay, so maybe she was growing a little crush… _But he held nothing against Natsume…_

_Shoo bad thoughts!_ Mikan quickly shakes the thoughts away. _Ugh, since when did her thoughts betray her?_

A chuckle snaps her out of her thoughts. "You're pretty cute, huh? Name's Tsubasa Andou. What's yours, little flower?"

"Mikan Sakura," She says tentatively, after a moment's hesitation.

"Why are you looking for a drummer?"

The question surprises Mikan, and seeing her look at him suspiciously, he shrugs. "You were talking to yourself out loud. Couldn't help but hear," he explains.

Mikan bites her lips. But when she sees the easy yet expectant smile on Tsubasa's face, she proceeds telling him her current dilemma. By the end of it, she feels a slight weight lift from her shoulders, but the troubled look does not fade. However, Tsubasa grins as though he knows something she doesn't.

Before she could ask, he says. "I think I just solved your problems."

* * *

Three hours later finds Koko, Tetsuya, Mikan and Tsubasa lounging in a music room after the 5th song. Koko tosses Mikan a bottle of water, which she chugs down immediately.

Tsubasa looks at Mikan appraisingly. "Well damn. I didn't know little flower had such an amazing voice."

"Thanks," Mikan says, a slight flush on her cheeks. "And really, thank you for helping out. You really saved my butt from humiliation."

Koko scoffs, and Mikan grins at him, reaching over to ruffle his hair. "Aww, Koko! You know I'm really grateful to you too. You too, Tetsuya! You guys are the best!"

Tetsuya nods with an amused smirk. Koko had told the gang earlier that he'd already confessed (and got turned down), although it's obvious the guy still has feelings for Mikan. In fact, his affection for her became more obvious, lately, but Tetsuya knows Koko would never force the brunette to anything.

He'd have to face the rest of M-K.I.D. if he does.

"Okay," He says, just as Mikan and Koko started to squabble like kids. "So, we'll have 6 songs to sing. But knowing Mikan," He pauses, a speculative look on his face. Mikan and Tsubasa look at him, puzzled, but Koko has a half-proud, half-exasperated look on his face.

_Of course Mikan would remain oblivious. She just does_ not_ get her effect on people, especially when she sings. Geez, what a dense girl…_

He grins. "We'll prepare at least 2-3 more songs. That okay with you?"

When everyone nods, they practice one more song before calling it a day. Mikan leads them to the cafeteria, phoning the twins to meet them there.

* * *

Hotaru Imai never liked rowdy meals. On most nights, she eats in solitary silence in the table reserved solely for her. She dislikes conversation in meals, more so when it's seafood night special in the dining hall.

Tonight however, is an exception. Because right now, seated around her are Mikan's band mates and friends, as well as the popular Tsubasa Andou. And boy, is she _very_ entertained.

"Ne, Hotaru-san, since when have you been making inventions?" Anna asks.

"Since I was 8, I think." Hotaru answers impassively, munching on another crab cake.

Anna and Nonoko look at her with admiration. "That's so cool, Hotaru-san!"

"How long have you known Mikan?" Hotaru asks after a pause.

"Well," Anna shares a look with her sister. "Since we were in middle school, I think."

"It seems like so long ago, I know." Nonoko says, "But we know for a fact that Mikan and Koko go _way_ back. I think they've been friends since pre-k."

Speaking of whom, the two have been engaging in a mini-food fight for a while now. Anna clicks her tongue when Mikan shoves a sushi in Koko's mouth.

"Really, Mikan-chan. You should have better manners! You're in Alice Academy, after all," Anna chastises with a twitching mouth.

"Well he started it!" Mikan says, and yelps when Koko shoves two rolls in _her_ mouth this time. The boys laugh as she chokes down a glass of water. The brunette then proceeds to trap him in a headlock.

Nonoko decides to tease them. "Really, you guys. You're worse than married couples. Why don't you just get together already?"

This successfully and abruptly ceases all actions. Mikan and Koko turn to look at her with matching blank looks. Then they look at each other. Mischievous looks flash in their eyes. A silent agreement.

"Ah, that." Mikan says, pulling away from Koko and fiddling with a lock of her hair. "Well, Koko dearest here hasn't said anything, so who am I to speak up?"

Anna and Nonoko - and some of the immediate spectators who've taken a liking to either Mikan or Koko - gasp at the statement.

Koko throws his arm around her shoulders and pulls her closer. "But Sweet Cheeks, what if I say it right now, would you mind?"

Tetsuya rolls his eyes. He'd seen this before, and he does not want to witness another. The moment Mikan says 'Koko dearest,' there's bound to be trouble.

Mikan places a hand on his cheek. "Say what?" She breathes, though the words are audible in the silent table.

"You know what, Sweet cheeks," Koko says, placing a hand over hers.

She makes a show of being shy. "I told you not to call me Sweet cheeks." She murmurs, pulling her hand free from his.

Koko pulls her flush against him, and even Mikan is surprised. Anna and Nonoko hold their breaths, muffling their squeals. It's like a scene from some romantic comedy movie – childhood friends developing feelings for each other and then finally becoming a couple! The two have seen the love in Koko's eyes ever since they graduated middle school, although for the life of them, they could not fathom how Mikan had remained oblivious.

Until now, apparently.

Unnoticed by the still crowd, Natsume and Ruka had entered the premises some time ago. Ruka mentally cringes when the temperature around his best friend spikes up. He doesn't have to look at his expression to know that Natsume is livid…and green with jealousy.

Koko nears his face to Mikan's, so that they are mere inches apart. "Then, shall I call you mine?"

The girls in the nearby tables squeal at the scene before them. At the same time, several others shriek in terror as the torches on the walls and the candelabras on the tables simultaneously combust in roaring flames. Over the din, someone's shouts

"Natsume! Get a hold of yourself-!"

Distracted, Mikan wrenches from Koko's hold, and catches a glimpse of stormy red eyes.

* * *

End of Chapter.

*song is Still Doll by Kanon Wakeshima. I do not own this incredibly beautiful and haunting song. (no copyright infringement intended)

A/N. Haha. Natsume has entered the world of jealousy~~ XD And Tsubasa has entered the scene too~! Better get your fire extinguishers ready, 'cuz it's gonna get hot!

Anyways, thanks for all the faves, reviews and follows! Remember, I'm open for song requests~

Keep the reviews rolling. Til next time ^_^


	8. 7 Glimpses

**Song of the Nite**

by aniAngelxx

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice. All rights belong to Tachibana Higuchi-sensei._

NOTE: THIS IS AN EDITED VERSION, WITH THE SONG AND THE START OF THE WELCOMING BALL.

* * *

7. Glimpses

.

.

_"Baby, I told myself that I'll be fine_

_But it's a lie_

_I don't wanna talk about it_

_Memories, oh they cut like knives_

_Deep inside I'm falling"_

_-If You Can't Live Without Me,_

_ Why Aren't You Dead Yet? by Mayday Parade_

.

.

Mikan couldn't quite understand what she sees next. Or how she even deciphered that much.

But there was genuine hurt in his eyes. Betrayal. Fury.

Jealousy.

Oddly enough, an inexplicable heat blooms in her chest.

And then Mikan feels utterly ridiculous. What is _with_ her?! She just sees his abnormally (hypnotic) red (_ruby, crimson, bloody_ red) eyes. How on earth was she able to come up with those 'emotions'? He's on the other bloody side of the room!

She _really_ needs to get a life.

"Earth to Mikan~" Koko waves a hand in her face.

And why on _earth_ is she feeling…guilty? It's not like she feels anything for Hyuuga-san. Heck, he's been so callous to her, if not just plain cryptic and mysterious at best. So why should she care? She doesn't have to explain herself to him at all!

"Oi, Mikan, you there?"

As she watches, Ruka places his hand on Natsume's shoulder. After a last look in their direction, he leaves the room. Ruka is hot on his tail.

"Sweet Cheeks, if you don't snap out of it, I'll kiss you."

Mikan swivels around to see everyone in the table staring at her curiously. "Huh?"

And then Koko's words sink in. And she promptly blushes to the roots of her hair.

Then Koko grins. "Wow, you were really out of it. What, fantasizing about being mine?" He actually dares to pucker his lips. "Why don't I make your dreams come true with a kiss?"

Mikan's extreme vigor and short temper are always entertaining to watch, Hotaru muses as she watches the girl turn a darker shade of red.

"KOKO!"

_SMACK!_

* * *

_"Natsume…"_

_"Natsume…"_

_He opens his eyes, and her lips are curled up in that smile again._

_"Natsume, are you okay?" Her voice is soft and gentle, like a light caress that soothes his soul._

_As her fingers sift through his hair, he closes his eyes relishing the moment. He's never recalled ever being at peace before. He wants, more than anything, for this to last forever._

_"What's wrong?" Her eyes are wide and doe-like, with all the warmth and innocence in those molten ambers. Without much thought, he turns his head in her lap, burying his face into her torso. Almost immediately, her scent intoxicates his senses. In a bout of spontaneity, he presses his lips to her torso._

_He smiles slightly when she squirms. "Hey, that tickles!" Her laugh is like wind chimes._

_"I miss you," His voice is muffled by the fabric of her shirt. Her fingers pause on his cheek._

_"What brought this on all of a sudden?"_

_"…"_

_"…Mou, Natsume. What's the matter? Tell me what's bothering you." A pause. In a quieter voice, she asks, "…Is it the Nite curse?"_

_His eyes snap onto hers and he lifts himself from her lap. She's worried and guilty. When her eyes refuse to meet his, he tugs on her chin, and presses his lips on hers in a chaste kiss._

_She pulls away first. "…Is it painful?"_

_He looks at her, and knows she isn't going to let this one go. "It's fine," He says finally with a sigh. "It's just a mild ache now; the formula the Academy developed takes care of most of the curse."_

_"'Most' of it," Her tone is rueful. Then she perks up. "I know! Why don't I sing for you?"_

_"Mikan…"_

_"I won't take no for an answer."_

_"No."_

_"I said I won't take no for an answer!"_

_"You'll get tired."_

_"So? You'll take care of me, won't you?"_

_He sees the stubborn look in her eyes and knows it's futile. So he lies back down on her lap. She beams, and with her golden brown hair softly fluttering around her shoulders and framing her face, he can't help but be captivated by her. Her eyes close gently as she takes a deep breath. A wind blows softly, scattering pink blossoms all around them. Like a natural spotlight, the sun filters through the canopy above, casting a glow about her._

_She's beautiful. She's ethereal. An angel._

_"Creature of the Nite, oh dark, dark knight_

_Hear my song, the hymn in the night_

_Creatures of the Nite be lost no more_

_Creatures of the Nite you sin no more_

_Now that you hear my song, my hymn tonight"_

_Through closed eyelids, he sees the soft green glow around them. One of her hands runs through his hair; the other one is on his chest, right above his heart. The dull ache in his chest starts to fade._

_He wonders if she knows her hold on his heart goes beyond this._

_"Your pains I have chased away, away_

_Your hope I bring for tomorrow's day_

_Creature of the Nite, oh dark, dark knight_

_Tonight I sing of coming light"_

_As soon as she finishes singing, a yawn escapes from her mouth. He is quick to sit up, cradling her into his chest. She falls in a quick slumber, and as he gazes into her face, he feels a pang in his heart, and knows that nothing can cure it except her well-being. Already, her face has gone paler and faint shadows sit under her eyes._

_Life for life. Vitality for vitality. He presses his lips on her forehead, as though the contact would return the vitality she'd given him. But he couldn't._

The Nightingale flies down from the gods, bringing hope for the Nite with its song, and then spent, will fly back to the heavens to sleep.

_He leans his forehead on hers lightly, feeling the warmth seep into his very soul. It warms his chest, and spreads to his limbs._

_Hotter and hotter. And then it starts to burn. Hotter and hotter._

_There is a cry of pain, and when he opens his eyes, everything around them is ablaze. Tongues of fire lick their skin. Burning, burning. The heat sends sweat pouring down his back._

_Her hand is trembling as she touches his face. "Na-tsu-me…"_

_Panic seizes his heart. His blood runs cold in his veins but the fire around them blazes hotter still. There is nothing around them to stop the flames. His touch only ignites more._

_There is no sound from her lips. Tears leak from her eyes as the fire consumes her, devouring her whole. Then, she is no more, and the ashes are blown away._

_The fire licks and burns. Everywhere, it is hot. His face is hot, and his eyes burn. Heat overflows from his eyes and burns a path down his cheeks until they're wet._

_He cries. He cries and cries, until there are no more tears. He screams his anguish until his throat is sore and his voice is hoarse._

_The pain in his chest throbs and throbs. He welcomes it in his sadness – it is retribution. It is punishment._

_For he'd killed the woman he swore he'd protect._

* * *

_Natsume…_

_Natsume…_

He must be dreaming still. He feels her fingers brushing his hair off his face. Natsume thinks he'll burn anyone who wakes him up, especially when his head is lifted and cradled in her lap like this.

He buries his head into her torso again, inhaling her scent. He sighs her name, and smirks when she squirms.

"Uh…a-ano, Hyuuga?"

Good mood officially gone. Natsume snaps awake, instantly getting off of her lap, and setting a good two feet between them. Mikan blinks in bewilderment.

"Hyuuga? Are you okay?"

The words jolt him from the last holds of sleep, and he finally musters an annoyed scowl.

"What are you doing here little girl?"

Mikan bristles at the name, but reins in her temper in favor of her earlier concerns. "I should be asking you that question, jerk. What are you doing sleeping out here? You'll catch a cold you know."

"Worried about me?"

_Mikan, you must not result to violence. Don't give into your temper!_

"_Concerned_, actually," She replies, pursing her lips. "You're covered in sweat, and you were moaning in your sleep not a minute ago. Plus you had this freaky look on your face." _And you were crying._

Natsume runs a hand through his face, finally noticing that he _is_ in fact, drenched in sweat, despite the cool night. He closes his eyes, cursing himself for looking so vulnerable at this moment. By the look in her eyes, he must've mumbled some things too. This is _not_ cool.

A handkerchief appears in his line of vision and Natsume follows the hand that held it until her amber eyes meet his.

After a minute, she scowls, and rolls her eyes. "Ugh. Dry yourself with it; it'll be on my conscience if you catch a cold like this." She shoves the fabric in his hands.

He remains silent, just staring at his hands, as though he'd never seen a hanky before. _He acts so callous and mean most of the time, but he looks so lost right now._

Mikan bites her lips. His eyes rise to meet hers again, and something in them makes her feel flustered all of a sudden. "W-what?" She clears her throat. "You want me to wipe it for you, Mr. High-and-Mighty?"

His lips twitch. "Wouldn't you like to?"

Cue jaw drop. "You are such a pompous jerk! Here I am, being nice to you, and concerned for you, and you throw it in my face? And you didn't even thank me for giving you my Snickers Bar the other day!"

Mikan is instantly on her feet. She paces in small circles in front of him, venting out her frustrations. Unnoticed, Natsume's lips quirk in a small smile. She's always been loud and noisy. His fingers rub against the soft fabric of her hanky; the urge to bury his face in it is almost hard to resist. Almost. Instead, he quickly swipes the back of his hand across his face. He frowns and inwardly grimaces at the moisture on his cheeks and forehead.

_Damn. So he _had_ been crying. And of all the people to see him in that state, it had to be _her_! Damn it all to hell and back!_

"…And to top it all off, you're not even listening! Damn you, you jerk!" Mikan huffs, hands planted on her hips.

He eyes her impassively. She didn't know, even back then, but he secretly finds her cuter when she's mad. And it's been nearly a century since he last saw his little tangerine. So he does what he does best.

"You nag like an old hag, Polka Dots."

He isn't disappointed. Mikan's cheeks stain a fiery red, her mouth opening and closing soundlessly. She trembles and shakes, and Natsume knows exactly when she sees his smirk.

_Screw temper._ Mikan thinks viciously.

"YOU CREEPY PERVERT!"

He scoffs. "No I'm not. You were the one who showed it to me."

"And when exactly did I do that?"

"When you got up to flaunt your legs in front of me." Smirk. "For a short girl, you have nice legs, Polka - I'll give you that,"

"!"

* * *

Ruka bites his lips hard and discreetly pinches his arm to keep from laughing. His brilliant blue eyes betray his obvious humor though. This fact does no escape his best friend's keen eyes.

He knows what Ruka finds amusing. It's hard to ignore the throbbing on his cheek. His Polka Dots can slap hard. _Real_ hard.

_Cough_.

Natsume rolls his eyes. "Just get on with it."

The blonde doesn't even hesitate. He laughs loud and unrestrained, the rich sound echoing in the empty dorm room.

_So much for best friend_, Natsume snorts inwardly.

"Man," Ruka finally gasps, wiping a stray tear. "She can still pack a punch, huh?"

As he bursts into chuckles once more, Natsume starts to scowl.

"She hasn't changed a bit, really. Still so utterly clumsy and gullible, she didn't even notice she was practically flashing me with the way she moved." He mutters, torn between anger and endearment. Considering the bright red handprint still on his cheek, he settles for the first. "Had it been any other moron, she wouldn't even last a minute. She's so _stupid."_

"So you decide to act like a pervert and let her run off this late at night, in a deserted part of the school?" Ruka asks, slightly incredulous.

Natsume scoffs. "As if. That Koko bastard was hanging around. Idiot's too blind to see he wasn't fake flirting at all."

His scowl deepens at the thought of the other brown haired boy. He didn't like the 'show' they put up at dinner. He wanted nothing more than to rip the guy into tiny shreds, after a long, painful torture. _Nobody_ was supposed to touch _his_ Mikan that way. But that's his mindless jealousy talking. And Natsume is not so immature as to blindly act on instincts.

Most of the time.

"You're jealous of that Koko guy."

"So?"

"What do you mean, 'so'? If you're so jealous, why don't you just make her yours already? Make her remember, make her fall for you – you don't even need to worry about other competition. He's human anyway; what's holding you back?"

Natsume's tone is bitter. "It's not my place to do so. I told you before; I won't drag her into this. She doesn't remember anything. I'll make sure it stays that way. She has a life to live outside these walls. That guy and the rest of her friends are proof of that."

Wordlessly, Natsume gets up from the couch to retire to his bedroom. Ruka sighs sadly. His best friend was so ready to give her up, to suffer silently – all for her sake. It's true that Mikan doesn't remember anything – not even memories of her lives before that. But if her dreams and stories are anything to go by, there's a great chance she eventually will.

_Mikan won't be happy when she finds out what Natsume's been trying to do_, Ruka thinks grimly, spotting the silver canister on the bar table. It's unopened, and full to the brim.

_No, she definitely won't be happy_.

* * *

Mikan is definitely not happy tonight.

She hadn't been able to fully enjoy her dinner due to that mini-food fight and the playing around. Plus the whole weird eye contact thing she had with Na-_Hyuuga_ still sends her tummy fluttering.

Scoff. What's there to be feeling this way, Mikan? The guy's a jerk – a _perverted _jerk.

Her cheeks heat up once again in humiliation. _Ugh! Of all the days, it just had to be the day when I've run out of cycling shorts._

Her hand still tingles though, and it somewhat sates her anger. A smug smirk quirks her lips. _Serves him right! Nobody peeks at my underwear and gets away with it._

She opens the door to her dorm room, and is surprised by the lights and people lounging on her couch.

"Hotaru?" She moves her gaze from the girl leisurely sipping tea, to the other two, fussing over a catalog. "Anna? Nonoko?"

"Hi Mikan!" Anna greets, eyes trained on the catalog…of dresses?

Okay – pause, rewind tape. "What are you guys doing here – _How _did you get into my room?"

"Spare key," Hotaru replies like it's the most obvious thing.

Mikan shuts the door, making sure it's locked. Then, plunking her hands on her hips, she turns, utterly bewildered. "_What_ spare key?"

Hotaru rolls her eyes impatiently. "The spare key to your dorm – the main office always has multiple duplicates of the keys to every dorm room."

_How on earth did you _get_ the spare keys to mine?!_ Before she could voice the question, the twins speak up and shush her.

"Mikan, quit yapping and get over here!" It's more of surprise that Mikan actually follows and takes a seat on the edge of the bed.

Anna promptly shoves the catalog under Mikan's nose. "Hurry, we don't have that much time. Now, which of these do you prefer – blue and sleeveless, green and glittery, red and backless or white and flow-y?"

_What on earth?_

Before Mikan could actually take a proper look at her supposed 'choices', Nonoko snatches the catalog from her. "Seriously? I think you and I know the green one goes – Mikan hates glitter; besides, it's just not her. And this red one is too fitted – not good for performing."

Anna puffs out her cheeks in annoyance, but agrees all the same.

"Here, I found a few that might work," Nonoko spreads out a page from her own catalog. "This light chiffon dress could do – flattering bodice, flow-y skirt, a bit of lace." She hurriedly flips to another page. "Or maybe this pale blue one. And then put her hair up in curls."

And then Mikan _finally_ catches up to the conversation. "Whoa, wait a moment! What are you guys talking about? What's all this for?" Or not.

Anna and Nonoko look at her as though she just asked if she was female.

"Duh! What else do you think it's for?"

Nonoko continues, "It's for your Welcoming Ball, you dense girl! What, don't tell me you were thinking of going in your jeans and shirt?"

The question is rhetorical, but obviously Mikan doesn't get _this_ memo either.

"What's so bad about my jeans and shirt? I'm just performing…right?"

Apparently, this time, Mikan registers the exasperated looks on the twins' faces. The girls look half ready to throttle her.

Hotaru, on the other hand, deems she's had enough of Mikan's slow uptake. Striding over to the bed, she presents her 10-inch tablet – an Imai original product, patented and sold worldwide – to the three girls.

"I've got the dress covered; I think you'll agree with me that this will do perfectly." She pauses for their nods. Then, looking at Mikan, she adds, "As for the idiot's earlier assumption, no, you will not only perform; you – as are everybody else – are required to attend the rest of the party. The presentation will be on the halfway mark of the ball, preceded by dinner. Afterwards, it'll be dancing until midnight."

Mikan nods meekly – although she pouts at the 'idiot' jab. Anna and Nonoko look at the young inventor as though she were a queen, or a real-life fairy godmother – or maybe both.

Hotaru remains stoic. "A simple sing-on-stage plan won't do. Especially not for the new, non-socialite student. To satisfy the academy crowd, you'll have to make it _the_ best performance you've done yet. A grand entrance and exit – something unforgettable and mesmerizing."

Of course Mikan knows this – well, the fact that her planned 'live band concert' will never really live up to the academy's oh-so-high standards, despite what Narumi-sensei told her. No matter how good everybody claims her singing is, she's undeniably still only an amateur – no _real_ experience, no rich-and-famous title, not even a record label.

The only fans she had were her schoolmates and neighbors. Moral support for a person they know – the poor orphaned girl on Ichi Lane.

An impatient call breaks through her depressing thoughts. Hotaru inwardly rolls her eyes at the brunette – she's obviously putting herself down and underestimating her own talents. She'll have to work on that again.

"Mikan, quit moping and start listening. You'll need lights, sounds and choreography. Fortunately for you, I'm here to help."

When Mikan starts looking at her with that dopey, puppy-dog look, Hotaru's lips twitches. She almost smiles. _Almost_.

"Of course, you'll have to pay me back for my services."

"…"

* * *

_She holds the canister in her hands, twisting it this way and that. The way she looks like it's some weird specimen makes him smile._

_"It's just an ordinary canister, Polka Dots."_

_The corner of her eye twitches. She ignores him and tentatively shakes the canister. He rolls his eyes._

_"Polka, you're acting like a kid."_

_She opens the canister and takes a sniff of the red liquid inside. She wrinkles her nose._

_"It smells weird…"_

_He rolls his eyes, "Will you hand over the canister _now_?"_

_Huff. "Only 'cause you finally dropped the stupid nickname."_

_"Hn."_

_She chews on her lower lip. "…What happens if you forget to drink it?"_

_He shrugs, trying to come off nonchalant. But she could see the emotion in his eyes. His lips move in soundless reply. All is still and quiet, like someone had pressed the mute button._

.

.

.

A familiarly haunting tune fills her ears. The sound is faint, nearly drowned out by the ceiling fan. Something blooms inside her, a tugging, nagging sensation. Her lips part ready to sing.

And then like a recoiling rubber band, she snaps out of her daze. Disoriented, it takes a while to register that she's no longer lying down on her bed, but in fact, standing in front of her open bay window. Her mouth is still open, breath bated.

But what had she been about to sing? Her mind is empty of words. Even the strange melody has gone from her mind.

Had she imagined it?

Probably.

Maybe it'd been from her dreams.

Yes, most likely. Her dreams so far have been nothing short of strange anyway. Na-_Hyuuga_ seems to have become one of the main stars in fact, for reasons she could not comprehend.

The cold morning draft filters in from her still open window, and she hurries to close it. Goosebumps have prickled her arms. Part of her thinks it's not just from the wind.

Shaking her thoughts, her gaze lands on her clock, and her eyes widen.

"Holy crap! I'M LATE!"

The next 24 hours pass by in a blur. The academy's gigantic conference hall has been transformed into a gigantic ballroom, with round tables spread around the sides. A great big space in the center and front – currently occupied by a movable stage – would later become the dance floor.

Students dressed in magnificent suits and dresses are starting to trickle into the venue, each more dazzling than the last. Mikan's stomach churned, beneath the soft terrycloth robe she'd donned over her costume. Her skin is cold, but maybe it's not just from the air conditioning.

"Mikan Sakura, are you honestly feeling nervous?"

The brunette jumps, dropping the thick curtains into place. The backstage is bustling with a few people, doing the last minute touch ups. Anna raises her brow at her, hands on her hips.

Mikan stutters, "N-Nervous? Me?" Her hands twist around the ties of her robe. "Why-Why on earth would I be nervous?"

Her laugh comes out high-pitched.

Anna rolls her eyes. Taking her by the shoulders, she steers Mikan into her makeshift dressing room. "Relax, Mikan. Chill. You'll do fine."

Mikan bites her lips. "How can you be sure that I'll be fine?"

"Because you always have." Anna says simply. "Now, stop biting your lips; I'll need to touch up on your make up a bit."

In a few minutes, one of the staff brings over her dinner. Hotaru had arranged it so that her performance would be a complete surprise from the audience; therefore the whole band would have their dinner separately.

All too soon, the dishes are taken and one of the stage crew knocks. "You're up in 10 minutes, Sakura-san!"

The butterflies in Mikan's tummy suddenly transform into pigeons.

Hotaru walks in, donned in a floor-length velvet dress, looking very much like a regal queen. Her eyes survey Mikan from tip to toe. "Hyuuga will be giving his speech in a minute. You best be heading out to your position."

Mikan stands up, pauses. "Wait, why is Hyuuga giving a speech?"

The impassive look on Hotaru's face does not hide her opinion of Mikan's intelligence…or lack thereof.

"He's the top student." Mikan's eyes bug out. "Now hurry up and go!"

She moves to scurry outside, looking around for unwanted eyes.

Hotaru rolls her eyes. "And take off that coat. People are going to think you're performing naked."

Mikan tears off her coat with an "Eep!"

Behind her, the amethyst eyed girl smirks. _Have a nice evening, Hyuuga_

* * *

Natsume enters the backstage, questioning himself not for the first time why he even bothered putting up with these formalities. He was a Hyuuga – the most powerful clan of the Nite, and the leader of the 'new society'. Immediate heir to it, in fact.

…But that's probably exactly why they put him up to it in the first place. _Great power, great responsibility_ and all that.

Doesn't mean he has to like it.

Sakurano, the Student Council President, gives him his cue. Natsume repeats his opening words from last year – which were a repetition of the year before that, and so on and so forth. He makes it quick, and the lights dim once he reenters backstage.

That's when he sees her. And all the breath gets knocked out of him.

Her silky hair is let down – the way he always preferred it to be – with silver and white studs intertwined in between locks. Her skin seems to glow a pearly white, from her bare arms, to her shoulders and neck. The white number she has on makes her look like a goddess.

He manages to collect himself at the same time she does.

"Na-Hyuuga," Mikan inwardly berates herself for the slip up. She's getting to used to the way she calls him in her dreams… The fact that he looks like a model straight from a magazine in that suit isn't exactly helping her maintain her wits about her.

"You look great – I mean, that was a, uhm, great speech."

Natsume smirks, inwardly glad that he at least seems to have the same effect on her as she does to him. "You look good too, Polka."

She flushes. "Stop calling me that, Hyuuga!"

"I'll call you whatever I want. Besides, aren't you supposed to be coming on stage?"

He brushes past her, whispering, "And it's Natsume, Polka."

Mikan rushes to her place on stage, desperate to get rid of the furious blush on her cheeks. The stage is still dark as she quietly takes a seat in front of the grand piano in the middle. She presses the first key.

Instantly, the hall is silent. A lone beam of white light starts widening just so that Mikan and the piano become visible. Artificial fog creeps along the floor of the stage. The spotlight is warm on her bare arms as she plays the intro.

She takes a breath, easily falling back to her routine.

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors?_

Koko strums, echoing her voice. The crowd doesn't see him though, outside of Mikan's spot, the stage is still quite dark.

_Leading you down into my core, where I've become so numb…_

This time, as Koko strums, the lights flash red and blue, then white again, and a different beam of light hits Koko, on the left side of the stage.

_Without a soul, my spirit sleeping somewhere cold_

_Until you find it there and lead it back home._

Koko yells, and the whole stage is lit in bluish white light, finally revealing Tetsuya and Tsubasa. Before the chorus is even over, the crowd is cheering eagerly. After all, the boys are all handsome in their white shirts and silk vests, and Mikan is undoubtedly getting a lot of male attention.

As Mikan sings on, getting up from the piano bench, the room fills with energy. The strobe lights flash in many colors, that the slight green glow could barely be seen.

_Call my name and save me from the dark!_

Unnoticed by the humans in the room, many of the people's eyes are emitting soft glows. Natsume closes his eyes, relishing in the sound of her voice, and the power thrumming in the air.

_Bring me to life!_

The song comes to a close, with Mikan's arm outstretched into the crowd as the light dims to black once more. The crowd continues to roar.

* * *

End of Chapter.

A/N.

I am so terribly sorry for the late update! It's just that well, school and author's block came in and whooosh. I didn't even get to finish what I wanted for this chapter, but I figured you've had enough waiting. I edited this, so there's an additional scene. SO VERY SORRY! ; A ;

I'm an awful author I know. But I hope you did appreciate this one; edited it for more than 5 times... Please don't forget to drop a review! I would really appreciate some feedback on what you want to happen next, to give me an idea on what to do..yeah.

OH, and before I forget, I do not own "Bring Me to Life" nor do I own Evanescence. All rights to this awesome band.

Thanks for all the favs and follows! Til next time~


	9. 8 Aftermath

**Song of the Nite**

By: aniAngelxx

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice. All rights belong to Tachibana Higuchi-sensei. __I also do not own any of the songs that come up in this chapter and the previous chapter._

* * *

8. Aftermath

_._

_._

_"And she's all that I see_

_And she's all that I need_

_And I'm out of my league once again,"_

_-Out of My League by Stephen Speaks_

_._

_._

_So kiss me again! Underneath the moonlight…_ Mikan sings along with Koko on his microphone. They've been at it for nearly an hour now; the crowd just wouldn't let them go.

_You're more than a friend, oh! I knew it from the first sight, yeah!_

The crowd is a mess of hoots and cheers, and out-of-tune lyrics. It's the best feeling ever for Mikan.

_Hold me, feel my heartbeat! Put your arms around me…_

_Hold me, feel my heartbeat! Put your arms around me! _

With her eyes closed, Mikan doesn't notice the besotted look in Koko's gaze. Those in front of them don't miss it though, and scream all the more.

…_And kiss me again and again and again! Ohh, kiss me again…_

"Thank you, everyone and good night!" For the third and final time, Mikan bows with a large grin, and waves to the crowd along with the rest of her bandmates.

* * *

"Man!" Koko exhales, slumping on the couch. "I thought we were going to perform all through the night!"

Mikan, already slumped over another couch, moans in agreement. Tetsuya amusedly hands them both a cold wet towel and a bottle of water. "Here you guys go!"

He throws another at Tsubasa, who catches it deftly in his hands.

"Thanks."

The group lapses into silence, punctured only by the faint bass from outside. It doesn't last though – barely a minute later, Hotaru, Anna and Nonoko join them.

"You guys were great!" Anna squeals, tackling Mikan into a hug.

The brunette gives a tired, but exhilarated smile. "Thanks!"

Hotaru approaches her. "You okay?"

"I'm fine, just a bit tired." Mikan stifles a yawn, "I'm just glad it's over and done with. What's more, I think everyone enjoyed it!"

Nonoko smiles slyly. "Oh, they most definitely _enjoyed_ it, Mikan,"

"That's an understatement! Did you _see_ the look on their faces when they heard you were done? They obviously couldn't get enough of you!" Anna exclaims.

Mikan flushes under their praises. But it was true – she didn't expect to use up all 3 of their back-up songs, but that's what happened.

"Well, I couldn't have done it without all of you guys," She says, "So, really, thank you so much for all your help! You guys are the best!"

The others return her smile. Hotaru's eyes sparkle.

"Good job back there, Mikan." Her violet eyes are trained on the camera in her hands. "I was able to get a lot of good shots of you. By the sounds of the crowd awhile ago, I'm going to be undoubtedly rich."

"W-what? What do you mean by that?"

Tetsuya, Koko and Tsubasa share knowing glances. Hotaru's eyes are gleaming, and for the briefest of moments, her lips quirk into a small (_small, small, small_) smile.

"Nothing you need to be worried about. None of these are pornographic anyway." Her face is set back into its stoic mask. "Now, go freshen up and change. We still have 3 hours of the ball left."

* * *

When Mikan steps out of the dressing room, the elegant ballroom from before has magically transformed into a club – complete with the strobe lights, DJ, deafening music, liquor bar. She heads straight for the glass doors that lead out into the garden, however. After that performance, all the energy seems to have been sucked out of her.

_Must have been the stress this past week,_ Mikan muses to herself. The gardens are lit up by tiny fairy lights tonight. Everyone is caught up in the party inside. The grounds are perfectly peaceful.

Locating a big sakura tree, Mikan settles down, careful not to damage her pretty dress.

_Just a quick nap_.

She's asleep in three seconds flat.

* * *

"You're Natsume Hyuuga?"

Natsume opens his eyes to stare coldly at the brown haired boy. Koko doesn't wait for the confirmation; it's not like he was really asking in the first place.

"I'm not sure we've met before." He holds out his hand. "Name's Kokoro Yome."

When the raven-haired lad doesn't shake his hand, Koko's small smile transforms into a frown. "I guess the rumors were true – Hyuuga Natsume's nothing but a cocky prick."

"What do you want," Natsume drawls with narrowed eyes.

Koko glares at him. "Stay away from Mikan. You don't deserve her."

"I don't think that's any of your business," Natsume says frostily.

"Anything that concerns her happiness and safety _is_ my business."

Natsume's cool indifference starts slipping. He could feel his blood boiling in irritation. "Well that's pretty obnoxious of you, isn't it? Who do you think you are, anyway?"

Koko pauses. "Mikan and I've been together for over _10 years_. I believe I have more say in her life than _you_, at the very least."

"What are you, her father? You're not even her boyfriend. It's her life to live. Don't kid yourself." Natsume moves to brush past him, but Koko holds fast on his arm. His eyes are set in a cold, hard glare.

"Listen here. I _know_ about you Hyuuga. I _know_ _what_ _you_ _are_, and I know how you feel about her_._" His vice-like grip tightens even more, and Natsume's eyes widen at the faint glow of Koko's amber ones. "Frankly, I don't trust Mikan with you at all. But if something happens to her, you better have died protecting her or I'll hunt you down myself."

"Tch. Whatever," _You didn't need to tell me that._ Natsume jerks his arm from his grasp, and Koko does not stop him this time as he walks off.

The sandy-haired boy leans his back against the wall. With a sigh, he presses a hand to his burning, faintly glowing eyes.

* * *

Natsume walks out into the garden, relishing in the cool air against his heated skin. He could still feel his ire bubbling just beneath the surface. _That damn Yome boy better watch it. Irritating bastard._

'You don't deserve her.' _Tch. As if I didn't know that already. _He thinks bitterly.

A slightly more pressing concern however, surfaces on his mind. _"I know about you Hyuuga. I know what you are," _he said. How does the Yome boy know about what he was? Or maybe it had been a bluff? …No, the look in his eyes tells a different story.

Besides, he'd been feeling something off with that guy from the beginning. The Nite blood in him was resonating with another. But Koko's is faint – more muted. A half-blood, perhaps? Either way, this isn't exactly great news. Most of the Nite are residing within and around the academy. Being the current head of the Hyuugas – and the clan in general – he knows everyone in their clan. Kokoro Yome isn't part of his. Which could mean two things.

Yome is either a nomad… or one of _them_. Either way, he needs to investigate this more thoroughly. Something about that Koko guy gives him a bad feeling.

Or maybe you're just jealous.

_…Shut up._

He makes his way to _their_ sakura tree – which really has become more _his_ for the past century, ever since… But tonight, he's surprised at what he finds. Because for the first time in a very long time, _she's_ _there_.

Asleep, and without a care in the world. Absolutely oblivious, blissfully unawares.

Her hair had been combed into a half do, and she'd changed into a longer, green dress. Her legs are folded to the side, and her head lolls to the side, looking quite uncomfortable.

He really shouldn't care. He should just stay away. Go and pretend he didn't see her. Pretend he didn't give a fuck that she'd be waking up with a nasty cold and a stiff neck.

He sighs. "Geez, this idiotic girl," he mutters, kneeling beside her and tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear. He brushes his fingers across her cheeks. As though sensing him near, she leans closer with a sigh, shivering slightly.

Natsume struggles to keep the scowl on his face. But then it was just so _her_ to be so reckless as to fall asleep outside. So he shrugs off his jacket to wrap it around her. Settling himself beside her, he carefully wraps an arm around her, with her head nestled in the crook of his neck.

He really shouldn't care. But just this one more time. Just this one moment, and then he swears to leave her alone for good. For her own good.

* * *

That same night, Koko is summoned.

A man in a suit leans against the wall in front of the restroom. Koko would've ignored him, but he sees the tattoo on his left wrist, peeking through the cufflinks.

_The crescent moon with a six-pointed star._

His breath catches in his throat, and suddenly he is hyper aware of the muffled noise in the corridor. The swinging doors separating the main hall from the restrooms and emergency exits block off most of the music so that only the faint thumping of the bass could be heard.

It is fast paced, like Koko's racing heart. The man gives him a subtle look, and then turns to the emergency stairwells. There is never a choice.

The trip is short. But that's probably because he's unconscious for the whole of it. And when he opens his eyes, _he_ is sitting behind his desk, in the large-backed leather chair.

"Hello again, Kokoro Yome." Koko gulps in his seat. They didn't bother tying him up anymore. He'd learned better by now. "Now that they've found her, I think it's time for phase two, don't you?"

* * *

Mid-morning the following day finds Mikan, along with Tsubasa and Hotaru, by the gates, bidding farewell once more to her friends. The concert had been a complete success, but Anna, Nonoko, Tetsuya and Koko need to go back to their own colleges, their own lives.

Least to say, the girls are unleashing quite the waterworks. Save Hotaru, of course.

Mikan sniffs. "I really can't thank you enough, you guys. I—"

"For the last time, Mi-chi, just stop. We're glad to help! We'll always just be a phone call away." Tetsuya cuts her off, ruffling her hair.

"And if you ever need help with dressing up, Nonoko and I are always here to help!" Anna chirps through teary eyes. Nonoko nods firmly, eyes equally teary.

Tsubasa shakes hands with Tetsuya. He'd woken up early to bid goodbye to the band he'd been spontaneously and temporarily been a part of. "It was nice working with you. Repeat performance some time in the future?"

Tetsuya grins. "That'd be great! Definitely another time."

The clock strikes 8:45.

"Darn it, where is that stupid goofball?" Nonoko says, glancing at the main building and her wristwatch. They'd woken up to find Koko gone from his room, along with his things. He has yet to show up.

The train that would take them back to Tokyo Central arrives at exactly 10:00 and would depart 15 minutes later.

Mikan glances worriedly at the digital clock display as well.

_Where are you Koko?_

"Oh yeah, Mikan," Tsubasa calls, "Where'd you run off to last night? I thought we were all going to dance after the concert!"

Immediately, all eyes turn to the brunette. Mikan blinks. "O-oh, right. Last night…" She laughs nervously, a sheepish smile on her face.

"I sort of fell asleep in the garden—It was supposed to be only for a little while!" She adds quickly to appease the pointed glares. "But I guess I didn't realize how tired the concert made me…and well, I just woke up in my room, somehow."

They shoot her weird looks. "You...sleep walked all the way to your room?" Anna asks incredulously.

"A-ah, no…" Mikan sweatdrops, "I-I probably woke up some time and went ahead to my room. I don't remember it clearly, though. I was so tired." She tries laughing it off. But in the corner of her eyes, she sees the knowing glint in Hotaru's eyes.

Mikan gulps.

"You sure you didn't get drunk and…" Nonoko peers at her closely, "you know, have one of those one night stands?"

"What?! No!" Mikan flushes. "No, nothing like that! Nonoko! Besides, I'd have to have a crazy hangover if I did get _that_ drunk, and I'm feeling perfectly fine right now."

Nonoko shrugs. "Well it was just a thought…"

"I remember the first time Mikan got drunk," Tetsuya says with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

"Oh, I remember that!" Anna laughs along with Nonoko. Mikan turns beet red.

"Oh? What happened?" Tsubasa asks. Mikan furiously shakes her head, but Hotaru seems equally curious to know the story. "Nothing of importance. Really, it's not a big de—"

_BAKA!_

With a pout, Mikan sulkily crosses her arms, cheeks aflame. There was a reason she steered clear of alcoholic drinks nowadays. But it's a story she never wanted to be reminded of ever again.

Thanks to her so-called friends though, it appears she'll never be able to live it down.

It was her 16th birthday, and Koko and the gang decided it was high time the youngest member got a taste of alcohol greatness. Iruka got the help of his older, 23-year-old brother to buy an assortment of booze. Anna brought her best flambé recipes, and Daisuke brought three decks of cards.

She didn't remember anything after the 5th tequila shot. But according to the video, she'd danced and sang like crazy in a skimpy dress (Anna and Nonoko had taken advantage of her lack of sobriety and dressed her up – or down, however you see it). The rest was history. And an earth-shattering hangover.

"…Here, I saved a few pictures on my phone." Mikan's eyes nearly bug out, blood draining from her face. Hotaru practically had stars in them… (more like money and profit…)

Tetsuya hands his black phone over to Hotaru. As Tsubasa promptly bursts in guffaws, Mikan feels faint. _I am _never_ going to live that one down…_

* * *

Mikan sighs, her gaze drifting to the windows. She and Hotaru made it to class ten minutes late, but luckily, Narumi-sensei had excused them, knowing the reason behind it.

Narumi-sensei stays for all but 10 seconds, before handing the class over to the sub. Unfortunately, the class doesn't have an ounce of respect for the sub. It doesn't help that the sub is a spineless coward. So in class 32-B's logic, sub means free period.

Free period = chaos.

Half of the class zooms in on Mikan, breaking in excited chatter about her performance the previous night.

"Like, _oh my god,_ Mikan, I didn't know you could sing like that!"

"Yeah! You were like, _sooooo_ amazing last night!"

"Not to mention, how on earth did you meet Tsubasa-senpai?" "Yeah, how'd you get him to play the drums for you?" "I didn't even know he knew how to play drums!"

Mikan sweat drops, uneasy with the sudden (suffocating) attention. Her classmates press closer to her desk, her personal space effectively gobbled up. "Uh, guys…."

"Oh forget Tsubasa, that guy on the bass guitar was _gorgeous_!"

"I know, right!"

"Hey, Mikan, think you could set us up with him?"

"What's his name, Mikan? Can I have his number? You do have his number, right?"

"He's still single, right?" "Oh forget it! A guy like that couldn't _possibly _be single!" "Hey, you never know, right?"

_Okay, these girls are going waaaaaay overboard._ Mikan thinks, feeling claustrophobic under all their questions. "Uhm, guys, excuse me. If you could just—"

It's useless; her voice is drowned out by their blabbering. _Oh god, someone help!_ "Guys—space—please. Wait-!"

_BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!_

Everyone freezes instantly. Mikan releases a relieved breath, mentally promising Hotaru a can of crab brains for lunch.

The doors slide open once more, revealing a stern Jinno – aka, resident terror teacher.

"What are you all standing up for?" He barks, "To your seats, now!"

In a blink of an eye, everyone is seated properly, not a strand of hair out of place.

Clearing his throat, Jinno marches to the front with his trademark scowl on his face. "We are having a new addition to this class today. I don't want any one of you blabbering about, causing noise, you hear? You'll have plenty of time for questions during break time."

With a jerk of his head, he motions the student outside to enter. "Meet Kokoro Yome, your new classmate."

Mikan's jaw drops, along with a few other girls. The sandy-haired boy is dressed in the standard button up shirt and blazer, his sheepish grin directed at the flabbergasted brunette.

_What the heck?!_

* * *

End of Chapter.

_A/N. _I am so terribly sorry for the late update. Just more of the usual hindrances, really. No real excuse, but I'll try my best to see this fic through.

I really, really, _really_ wanna thank **AnimeMango** for suggesting all those songs (although I'm sorry it didn't end up getting included in this chapter. Wait for it, though! I'll be sure to put it in somewhere! :)) ) and of course to ALL YOU AMAZING READERS AND REVIEWERS, MOST ESPECIALLY. You don't know how much your reviews mean to me! [**kitty-kat: **I can't answer your question without spoiling the whole plot. so, in other words, I guess you'll just have to wait for that revelation ;)) ]

Well, I hope you like this chapter. I guess you could say this is where the story really kicks off? More on Koko in the upcoming chapters. But before that, PLEASE DO LEAVE A REVIEW~! Til next chapter-

-aniAngelxx


End file.
